Fundamentals of Forever
by Marina Black1
Summary: Tools never let you down. Toby Curtis was the biggest tool in all of Los Angeles. Toby x Happy. *Rated T to be safe*.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Quinn exhaled sharply as a painful crick stabbed through her neck. She'd been hunched over, working on an antique motorcycle engine she was rebuilding from scratch. Although she stretched a few times, the sharp ache was not subsiding. A pair of warm hands slid over her shoulders and Happy paused. She steeled herself against emotion and allowed violence to bubble in her gut as she whirled to face Toby. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to help you?" Toby's expression was unreadable as he put up his palms in mock surrender. "When you're in pain, you make this little noise in the back of your throat. It's actually quite cute…" He braced himself for a blow that never came, but the icy façade she erected to protect herself thickened in response. "You've been working on that motorcycle engine for six hours and I don't think you've even looked up once. It's no wonder you're in pain."

Had it really been six hours? Happy's dark eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall and she sighed again. It was just after four in the morning. Toby was right. After the Montero Nuclear Plant job, Paige showed up and got them all involved in making chicken piccata. Happy enjoyed spending time with the team, despite the fact that Sylvester kept spewing facts about salmonella and the wholly unscientific way Paige checked her chicken for doneness. Walter made Sly eat several bites and they all got a good laugh. Throughout dinner Happy chatted quietly with Cabe and helped Ralph cut his chicken so Walter and Paige could steal a few minutes alone. Toby sat to her right, quietly observing. She caught him staring twice but decided to keep quiet about it…she wasn't in the mood to fight tonight.

Right now, Happy was close enough to Toby to feel the heat radiating off his body. His presence awakened something inside of her…something she could only assume was a result of being alone for far too long. She dragged a hand through her dark hair and forced herself to take a step away from him, "Toby, I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me." Toby countered, folding his arms. "You're wrecked, Happy. If you don't want to talk about what happened today that's fine but at least let me give you a ride."

Toby had Happy pegged; at two years old, her family abandoned her and she had grown up fending for herself. Much like him, she wasn't just brilliant—she was street smart. Unfortunately, she had also been hardened by a lifetime filled of fear and regret. Even now, when she was admittedly the happiest she'd ever been, she was focused on keeping everyone at arm's length. Happy moved to circumvent Toby but he stepped in front of her, "Did I make it seem like this was optional? My mistake." He jangled his keys in front of her, "Come on. I'll carry you out of here if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try," Happy grumbled to herself but she followed Toby downstairs nonetheless. It didn't take a genius to realize she shouldn't get on her Harley right now; she could nod off and crash. She didn't feel that her own safety was monumental but she couldn't live with the possibility of harming someone else. Without a word, she climbed into Toby's pickup and buckled in without protest. "Thanks," Happy's muttered gratitude was almost too soft to be heard but she could tell by Toby's shit-eating grin that he understood.

Toby was well aware that Happy was the least attainable woman he'd ever met. As a man of extremely high intellect and the ability to read people, he was the master of getting women into (and out of) bed. Sex was never the problem. He could get it anytime, anywhere…and so the novelty of it wore off. He didn't want to be with a woman simply because she offered him physical pleasure. He wanted to be challenged, he _needed_ to be stimulated…and no other woman other than Happy Quinn had ever offered that to him. Toby needed her and he would never give up._ Ever_.

At this time of day, the streets were deserted. Toby wound his way down the street, stopping at a traffic light. He could hardly hide his elation. If Happy thought anything of it, she certainly didn't say anything. When the light turned green, he quickly turned left. Happy immediately sat up straighter, "This isn't the way to my condo."

"I know," His lips curved into a smile.

Happy glowered at him, "So where exactly are we going then?" It wasn't that she was angry; she knew Toby posed no threat to her life or livelihood. Annoyance, however, was her constant companion. Toby was right, she was exhausted. At this point, she'd been up for almost a full twenty-four hours and her threshold for putting up with anyone had dwindled significantly.

Toby glanced over at her mischievously before he pulled onto the freeway, "You'll see."

"Toby, I hate surprises." Happy huffed.

"Oh, I know," Toby replied as he hurtled through the darkness. He had exactly forty-six minutes to get to his favorite spot in the entire universe. Happy groused and muttered to herself about being kidnapped. Still, she didn't once tell him to turn around and take her home; if she only said the word, he would have—no questions asked. It was obvious she was interested in taking this little trip with him…and that made him smile even wider.

Folding her arms across her chest, Happy stared out the window. Pretty soon, the roads would clog with commuter traffic and the 405 would become a parking lot. Right now, though, it was only the two of them and the open road. There was something so peaceful in that thought. When Toby pulled off the exit to Long Beach, Happy shifted in her seat again. "I didn't bring my swimsuit…"

Toby grinned over at her, "Who says you need one? It'll just be the two of us." The blow Happy delivered to his shoulder was not unwelcome or unexpected. Her hand lingered for just a moment as he pulled the car into the empty parking lot and killed the engine. Digging into the center console, he pulled out two sandwiches and a thermos before hopping out of the car. He leaned into the back of the truck and pulled out a blanket. "Come on, time's a'wastin'."

Happy stared at him incredulously. "How long have you been planning this for?" She got out on the other side. So much for her belief that this had been spontaneous. Clearly he'd thought this through…and that warmed the ice around her heart just a little bit.

The beach stretched ahead of them, silent and empty. Happy kicked off her shoes, letting her toes dig into the cold sand. Toby jogged ahead and spread the blanket out. The roar of the ocean was thunderous yet calming. Happy closed her eyes, breathing the salty air deep into her lungs. Toby moved behind her, his shoulder pressing gently into her back as they reveled in the vast beauty of nature. In the East, the sky was just beginning to lighten as the world turned on its axis. Pink, purple, and orange hues bled across the murky grey skyline reaching out to cup the vibrant gold orb of the sun.

Without fanfare, Toby unscrewed the top of the thermos and took a sip before handing it to her. To her credit, she sniffed it only once before taking a sip. She turned halfway toward him, "You hate hazelnut coffee…"

"I know but _you_ love it." Toby replied, "I just needed a little caffeine." He watched Happy process that information as she took another swallow of the coffee. "I observe things. That's what I do…"

Happy crossed over to the blanket and plopped herself down on it, watching Toby as he settled himself beside her. "Fine, I'll bite…" She frowned, "What else have you observed?"

Toby's entire face lit up at the prospect of showing off. "Walter's got a thing for Paige…"

"You don't have to be a behavioral prodigy to figure that one out," Happy replied. "He can't take his eyes off her and he adores the hell out of Ralph. I don't blame him. Paige is a stone cold fox." After a beat, she poked a finger into his chest, "Before you start, thinking another woman is hot doesn't make you a lesbian."

"Don't worry, I know what team you play for, Happy." Toby grinned and nudged her. "Although from a purely scientific standpoint you rank higher on the Kinsey scale than most." Before she had a chance to swat him again, he pushed through the rest of assessment of her. "You're jealous."

"What?" Happy huffed. "I am not jealous of Paige! She's great, sure, but I'm good with who I am."

Toby shook his head, "Not of Paige. Of _Walter_ and Paige," He explained. She was squinting at him with that look that told him he better start explaining fast. "As much as you push people away, the one thing you desire most is to be loved."

Happy rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a load of EQ crap to me, Toby." Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she avoided Toby's glances. Deep down, she knew everything that he was saying was true. "I told you, I'm _fine_ with who I am." She shrugged, irritating that nasty crick in her neck again.

"Happy," Toby probed, moving behind her. This time when he slid his hands over her shoulders, he refused to be pushed aside. "You don't believe that you're worthy. It stems from the fact that your father gave you away when you were two. You have it in your mind that if your own father couldn't love you, how could anyone else?" Happy's muscles clenched painfully despite Toby's tender massage. "That's a load of garbage, by the way. You are made to be loved, Happy. If you would just open yourself up to the possibility—"

"Don't you mean I should live in a fantasy world like you?" Happy's insides were twisted up and the most irrational part of her wanted to cry. Thankfully, she was far too smart to let that part of her rule. "I should latch myself onto one person and pine away for them forever?" She snapped. "Don't you get it, Toby? She _cheated_ on you! She _used_ you!"

How did this get turned back to him? Toby tightened his jaw in protest, "I used her too, Happy. I had gambling problem then!"

"You have a gambling problem _now_," Happy argued, "But I don't let you succumb to it." She snapped. "If she cared about you so much, why did she keep bailing you out? That's not love." The pained expression that crossed his features told her she'd hit a nerve but she kept going nonetheless. "You're so interested in picking apart why I'm closed off but here's some psychology for you: Your ex-fiancee was the first person who ever showed you the smallest kindness and your obsession with needing to be wanted duped you into believing that was love." Happy pressed, "It's what you do with Walter too. You're so desperate for his approval you're willing to do anything to get it." Happy shook her head. "Then when things get tough, you self destruct and descend into booze and degenerate gambling." Once she finished speaking, Happy drew in a ragged breath. Shit…she hadn't meant to be so harsh.

Toby was silent for a long time as he stared into her fathomless dark eyes. "Wow…" He cleared his throat, "I've never been psychoanalyzed quite so brutally before." He pulled off his hat, tossing it on the other side of the blanket. He tugged on the strands of his blonde hair as he turned his attention to his feet for just a moment. "At least I put myself out there. You clam up and put on this angry ice-queen act to hold everyone at bay. You think you're keeping yourself from getting hurt but really, you're ensuring you _will_." Toby sighed, "I see the way you look at Ralph."

Happy's mouth fell open in shock, "What the hell are you talking about? Ralph's a nine year old boy!"

"And you're a woman who's always wanted a _real_ family. Mommy, daddy, and kiddos…the white picket fence. Hell maybe even a yappy dog that you claim to hate but secretly adore!" Toby knew he'd nailed it on the head; the truth was written all over her face. Happy rocketed up from the blanket, stomping across the sand. Toby stood and gave chase, "You're doing it right now, Happy! You're shutting down and pushing everyone away."

Happy shook her head, "Not everyone, Toby…_just you_." Her dark hair whipped as the wind blew off the ocean. The sun was ascending on its trajectory and the waves lapping the shore were following predictable tidal patterns. Physics could always be counted on; human beings could not. There was nowhere to run here and nowhere she could hide. Trying to lose Toby was a useless waste and so she paused, stopping to stare out over the water. "I'm not going to apologize for my biological impulses. It's not uncommon for a healthy woman of childbearing age to want a baby! Without that instinct, the human race would've gone extinct a long time ago."

Of all the things Toby expected from Happy, an admission of truth was one of them. "So you admit you want a family, then…"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Happy glared. "But just because it's something I want doesn't mean it'll happen. The marriage and family thing rarely works out for people like us, Toby. We're too selfish." She exhaled sharply, "Our IQ precludes us from being nurturing and caring." She paused, "I'm not like Paige."

Toby folded his arms, "No, you're not… but that doesn't mean you won't be a good mom." He stared out over the water. "My mother was dumb as a piece of sheetrock and she still cast me out. I grew up on the streets, living hand to mouth by gambling and thieving." He sighed, "Believe me, If intelligence was any factor at all in parenting, our society would be incredibly different." That elicited the tiniest smile from Happy and Toby couldn't help but grinning back. "What you really need is someone to shoulder the burden and responsibility of parenthood with you. Someone who complements you."

Happy nodded absently, "I suppose it would be a good decision to have two parents who have different strengths and weaknesses. Although some things would have to be fundamentally similar or it would be chaos all the time."

"Exactly," Toby smiled. "You would need someone like me to keep the balance." Before Happy had a chance to process what he said, Toby forged ahead. A quick subject change was exactly what was needed right now. "I used to live here in the summer."

Raising an eyebrow, Happy peered at him, "Here? At the beach?"

Nostalgia washed over him as he nodded. "It was the perfect con, Happy. In the summer, Long Beach is always chock full of people. The kind of people who leave their wallets and valuables unattended while they partied or swam. I would invite myself to cookouts or steal from picnic baskets. Oh, I ate like a king." He chuckled, "Plus, I used all the money I made in the summer to get me through the rest of the year." He chuckled, "After a long day of pickpocketing and eating hot dogs, I'd fall asleep under the stars."

Toby's memory seemed infinitely preferable to growing up in a foster home where she never fit in. The only thing she'd learned there was how to protect herself—physically and emotionally. "Why'd you really bring me here, Toby?"

"Honestly, I thought we could both use a break and… I didn't want to be alone." Toby reached for Happy's hand. She didn't fight his touch as led her back to the blanket. Once they were seated again, he tossed her one of the sandwiches.

Happy opened up the package and found a peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwich…it was her favorite. She reveled in the deliciousness, her stomach growling in response. The pair of them lapsed into silence, watching refracted rays of light dance over the waves as the sun rose higher in the sky. They shared sips of coffee and basked in the comfortable silence that hung between them.

Long after both sandwiches and all of the coffee were gone, Happy finally spoke, "Look, I shouldn't have said everything I did today." That was as close to an apology as he was going to get.

"On the contrary, this morning has been very enlightening," Toby flashed her a smile. "I didn't realize how deeply you loved me until today."

Happy was momentarily taken aback by Toby's audacity and bold accusations. It took her a full minute to recover. She scoffed and rolled her eyes skyward, "What the hell kind of hallucinogen was in _your_ sandwich?"

Toby wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad you asked…but I'm not on drugs." Leaning against her gently, he was practically gleeful when she didn't pull away. "You care enough to be honest even though it's not at all what I wanted to hear. The openness with which you share your experiences and your desires with me is classic behavior of a woman in love." Happy looked murderous but Toby was ready to drive his point home. "What really sold it for me, though? You implied that my ex allowing me to gamble was evidence that she did not actually love me. You don't let me gamble, Happy. You do everything in your power to keep me away from the tables, in fact." Toby's chest puffed up as he made his final diagnosis, "Ipso facto, you love me."

"I don't _love_ you!" Happy balked.

"Yes you _do_!" Toby argued. "If that wasn't proof enough, you also admitted that you wanted to have children with me."

Happy's mouth gaped open in shock, "I did no such thing!"

"You certainly didn't argue when I mentioned I'm your opposite but that we share many fundamental similarities." Toby watched the realization wash over her. He brushed a strand of her dark hair from her cheek, "Just admit it. You're smitten." Her lips said no but her body language definitely said yes.

Ignoring his taunt, Happy tightened her mouth into a thin line. She needed to change the subject and fast before she dug herself into a deeper hole. "We need to get back to Scorpion. Walter will wonder where we are…" Most importantly, Happy didn't want to think about what Toby made her feel. Given the amount of time they spent together and his powers of deduction, he knew her better than anyone in her life. Happy didn't open up easily and the fact that he'd accomplished it so easily unnerved her. Happy pushed herself up onto her knees and reached to pick up the thermos. Without warning, Toby's his mouth descended over hers. Desire sang in her veins, crawling into her chest as he tugged her against his body, his fingers curling around the length of her dark hair. Happy had been kissed before but never like this. It felt like her soul was on fire and the core of her was significant danger of melting down because of it. When Toby pulled back, she was equal parts disappointed and relieved. "What the hell was that…"

"Chemistry experiment," Toby stood, offering a hand to her. His eyes scanned her body, pausing at the flush of her cheeks and the slight dilation of her pupils, "Biology too." Happy tilted her chin defiantly and stomped back to the car. Toby bundled up the blanket, running after her, "Deny your desire for me all you want but your body is a traitor. You can't resist me forever."

Climbing into the bed of the pickup, Happy folded her arms, "That's where you're wrong, Toby. I can and I _will_." When he grinned again, she scoffed, "What are you smiling about?"

"Your stubbornness is one of my favorite things about you. It'll be even sweeter when you finally succumb to me." Toby replied.

"Gross…"

"It's not gross. Our love is beautiful and so are you." It was cheesy but Toby didn't care. Happy was his future and he wasn't going to give up because the going got tough. He would have her, once and for all; even if the odds were stacked against him.

Commuters were out in force now and, as anticipated, the freeway was jammed. It took all of Toby's strength not to give in to road rage and so he kept his mouth shut. When finally they neared Scorpion's headquarters, he gazed over to find that Happy had fallen asleep with her head leaning against the window. Clearly Happy trusted him; otherwise she never would've let her guard down enough to sleep in his presence. If that wasn't love, he wasn't sure what was.

Happy's condo was up three flights of stairs and there was no way Toby was going to make it up there with her in tow. He made the executive decision and pulled the truck into the assigned space at his apartment complex. After sending a quick text to Walter to let him know what was up, Toby shoved his phone into his pocket. He managed to extract Happy from the car without waking her and lifted her into his arms. It took some maneuvering but he got them into the elevator and managed to unlock his apartment door without jostling her. He carried her into the bedroom and slipped her onto his bed. Carefully, he removed her shoes and tugged the comforter over her.

Happy may not have realized it yet but she was his future. They were co-workers, partners, friends, and soon they would be so much more. Happy told him once that tools were the only things that she could count on; Toby was bound and determined to be the last tool she ever reached for. After stripping down into his boxers and a t-shirt, he crawled into bed beside her. Instinctively, she rolled over and cuddled against the warmth of his body. When Happy woke, there would be an argument…and Toby couldn't wait. This was the dawn of a new day, a new life for both of them, and Toby, for one, wasn't going to let it go to waste.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm obsessed with Scorpion. I love this show so much. Between the deeply stimulating intellectuality of the show and the depth of interpersonal relationships, I'm in heaven! There just isn't enough Scorpion Fanfic out there so I decided I needed to get this down! This has been in my head since the events of Ep. 5 "Plutonium is Forever". Toby and Happy are hysterical, sweet, and their relationship is so flawed. I hope you enjoy this little fic!<strong>

**Please read and review! Your Reviews are my prize for all the hard work I put into this! So, please, let me know! If you want more Scorpion fic, let me know that too!**

**Love you all!**

**Marina**


	2. Chapter 2

Hazy afternoon sunshine streamed through the window, hitting Happy straight in the eyes. She groaned and rolled over to try and avoid the intrusion but the damage was already done. Happy's senses were still slightly fuzzy as she snuggled into the warm lump molded against her back. It didn't take long to realize something was wrong; her mattress seemed softer than usual, the shadows in the room were unfamiliar, and there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. As her faculties returned, horror speared through her. This wasn't her bedroom, this wasn't her bed, and the man beside her definitely was not a dream. "Toby!"

Cuddling closer to her warmth, Toby's stubbled jaw brushed against the curve of her shoulder. "Oh yeah, say my name…" He murmured, still in the thick of a very restful REM sleep.

Happy disentangled herself from Toby with far more force than was necessary. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty, get up!" Happy commanded. She pointed a finger at him accusingly, "You have five seconds to explain what the hell is going before I throw you out the window. And you don't need a degree in physics to figure out that from this height you'll splatter like a jack o'lantern at Christmas!"

The suddenness with which Happy moved startled Toby awake. Scrambling his way back to consciousness proved very difficult; he ended up rolling straight off the bed and landing in a tangle of sheets. Toby winced at the imagery her metaphor conjured in his mind so soon after waking. In the process of righting himself, Toby analyzed Happy's body language. The guarded way she stood—with her arms wrapped around her waist—belied embarrassment, while the downturn of her mouth registered her annoyance but the thing that struck him the most was the sadness in her eyes. "You're upset…"

"You _are_ a genius, aren't you?" Happy fired back, sarcastically. "I want an answer Toby. Why am I here?" When he stood all the way up, her eyes widened in shock, "And why are you in your underwear!?" Her voice reached a decibel that sounded unnatural even to her own ears.

"I sleep in my boxers!" Toby replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "The research is varied on men's undergarments and its effect on sperm count and motility. However—"

"I'm not concerned about your reproductive health right now, Toby. I'm trying to figure out what insane parallel universe I've stumbled into." Happy interrupted. She stomped around the bed, stabbing her finger into his chest. At this very moment, she was tempted to throttle him. That instinct was outweighed only by her desire to kiss him. It took all of her strength to tamp down on both of those urges before she did something she'd regret. "I'm not going to ask you again. Explain!"

Toby winced and hunched his shoulders in submission. "Let's not do anything hasty…" He yearned to take a step back but Happy had him cornered. "You fell asleep on the way home from the beach."

Happy furrowed her eyebrows, "So? You could've easily woken me up when we got to my condo. There's no reason you had to bring me here and spoon me against my will!"

"Hey! Any and all spooning was definitely consensual!" Toby looked properly affronted at her accusation. He also noticed the muscle in Happy's jaw was starting to tick…that was never a good sign. "Okay look, you were exhausted. Yesterday was incredibly stressful on all of us but most especially you. Mark put you through the ringer, you fought with Walter, and then you threw yourself into work—as you always do. And that's just the tip of the iceberg," He exhaled sharply. "How long has it been since you actually got a good night's sleep, Happy? You're clearly not getting enough rest." His mouth tipped downward into a frown. "You didn't even _move_ when I carried you upstairs!"

"You carried me?" Happy repeated, incredulously. The fact that he was able to accomplish that without waking her was utterly shocking. She must have been far more exhausted than she'd realized. In general, Happy was an incredibly light sleeper. Growing up in foster homes meant she could never fully relax or she'd end up getting hurt. Even now that she lived on her own, that uneasiness never truly went away. Chronic sleep deprivation must have finally caught up with her. Why else would she have been so comfortable sleeping next to Toby?

Toby's gaze softened as he watched Happy process everything. "I promise nothing untoward happened. You slept, I slept, and there was no monkey business…" He paused, "The day's still young, though." He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Happy opened her mouth several times to retort but couldn't find the right words. It was better to retreat now than say something she'd regret later on. Turning on heel, Happy stomped out of the bedroom and dug her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

Toby followed her into the living room, "Come on, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"This entire day is something I'm ashamed of!" Happy growled when she realized her cellphone battery had died. She was stranded. Right now, all Happy wanted was to get the hell away from Toby. He was too intuitive and she was too tired to keep her guard up for very much longer. "I need to borrow your phone. I'm calling a cab."

Toby dragged a hand through his mussed hair, "That's not necessary. I'll take you home, Happy."

"No! I'm not falling for that again." Happy cut him off smoothly. When he offered her his cellphone, she snatched it from his hand. Several text messages immediately popped up the minute she touched the screen. "There are ten messages here from Walter!" She bit back a curse, "We need to get to Scorpion now." Damn it, she would have to go to work in the same wrinkled clothes as yesterday…

Toby read Happy's thoughts instantly. "I'm sure I have something that'll fit you. Help yourself." Happy shot him an appreciative look and he dipped his head in recognition. "Bathroom's all yours if you want to take a quick shower too. Not that you need one, you smell amazing." He cleared his throat, "_Mi casa es su casa_, that's all I'm saying."

"It's fine. I'll change and we'll go." Happy grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet but wasn't too keen on wearing one of Toby's signature button downs. "Hey, toss me a t-shirt," She called to him. Toby grabbed one out of the drawer and she caught it easily before hurrying into the bathroom. Happy triple-checked to make sure the door was locked before she changed out of yesterday's clothes. As she pulled Toby's shirt over her head, she paused to inhale the comforting scent lingering in the fabric. It smelled clean and fresh, a combination of laundry soap and fabric softener mingled with something that was wholly Toby. Despite her earlier outburst, she was oddly comforted by the smell of him. Moments later, she met Toby in the living room. "Are you set?"

Toby was a master at getting clothes on in a flash. When the bathroom door opened, he was fully dressed, had made the bed, and grabbed his wallet and hat. "Yup, ready when you are." Happy blew past him and headed straight for the parking lot. Toby locked the door and jogged to catch up with her. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her…Happy was going to _kill_ him. Toby hadn't realized the shirt he gave her was a relic from his college days. It didn't just have his alma mater's logo stamped on the back. His last name was emblazoned on it in massive black letters.

Toby opened his mouth to warn her but Happy cut him off swiftly. "No more talking. Just drive. Walter's going to have our asses."

He debated ignoring her command in favor of saving his own life…but in the end he decided to follow orders. They could fight about this later. Right now, Walter needed them. Toby drove like a gambling man, taking every risky twist and turn. Twice, Happy's hand shot out to hold him back as they went around a particularly sharp curve. He wisely decided not to point out the reflex to protect him only compounded his theory that she was hopelessly and desperately in love with him. Instead, he focused on getting them to Scorpion as quickly as possible.

The car wasn't even fully stopped before Happy leapt out, hurrying into the office. "Sorry I'm late. What's the emergency?" Toby rushed in seconds later, skidding to a stop beside Happy. Happy glared daggers at Toby. He pretended not to notice. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like any other day.

Walter stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth was twisted into a frown. "I texted you both multiple times. This was a drill to see how quickly you could respond to an emergency at any given moment. Clearly, the experiment was a miserable failure!"

"Walter I'm sorry—"

"I need be able to trust that the two of you can keep your personal and professional lives separate!" Walter admonished, glaring between Happy and Toby.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Happy advanced until she stood toe to toe with Walter. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"I'm _insinuating_ that you decided it was more important to spend time with your boyfriend than responding to a message from your boss," Walter countered. "I expected this of Toby, he's governed by hormones."

"Hey!" Toby groused.

"But not you, Happy!"

"Walter!" Paige's voice rose above Happy's outrage. "I need to speak to you _alone_." The expression on Paige's face left no room for argument. Grasping Walter's arm firmly, she tugged him away. "You can't come down so hard on them, Walter."

"Can't I?" Walter shook his head, "What if this had been a real emergency, Paige? What if the fate of the world was riding on the two of them answering a text message?"

Paige narrowed her eyes, "It wasn't! This was a test to see if texting would assemble the team fast enough in the event that something catastrophic happened." She mirrored his posture, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Maybe you should _call_ them if the world is about to end?" Walter shifted slightly under the onslaught of her gaze and she lowered her voice. "This team has so many strengths."

"I'm sensing a but…" Walter tilted his chin, waiting for her response.

Smiling gently, Paige placed a hand on his shoulder. "_But_ you said it yourself: interpersonal relationships are difficult for geniuses. The fact that Toby and Happy have connected this way is something to be celebrated."

Walter scrubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw, "So you're telling me that Happy and Toby skipping work to…_connect_ is actually a good thing." He eyed her skeptically.

Paige beamed, "I'm saying it's okay mix business and pleasure sometimes. Okay?"

How could Walter stay angry when Paige smiled so sweetly at him? He finally nodded, "Fine. I'll let them off the hook this time… but if this starts to interfere with business, I'm holding you personally responsible." Walter headed back to where he'd left Happy; she still looked ready to fight. "We're good here. Carry on with whatever you were doing."

"No," Happy glowered. "I want to know what that comment was about, Walter."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything. Right, Walter?" Toby shot Walter a pleading look but it was lost on the dark haired genius.

Walter's expression bordered on smug, "I don't need to spell it out for you, Happy. It's obvious what's going on here."

"It's not obvious to me!" Happy tightened her fist.

Sylvester's stomach was already churning with anxiety as he gripped a piece of chalk tighter in his hand. Tension of any sort made him feel utterly queasy. He his throat several times before he spoke, "Walter's insinuating he knows you and Toby have entered into a sexual relationship."

Cabe paused in the doorway, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I really picked the wrong time to stop by. I can come back…"

If not for Toby standing directly at her side, Happy might have fallen over in shock. She quickly regained control, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously as her gaze lingered on each member of the team. "I'm only going to say this one time: Toby and I are _not_ together."

"The raw data presents a very different picture," Sly piped up, holding up a single finger as he made his point. "I saw you leave with Toby at approximately four seventeen this morning. You ignored Walter's text messages which means you deliberately chose to ignore him, were…_preoccupied_, or your cellphone died because you did not bring your charger with you to Toby's. Add that to the fact that the two of you arrived back here at the same time, in the exact same vehicle, logically its safe to assume you spent the morning together. However personally, I believe the most compelling bit of evidence is the fact that you're wearing Toby's shirt."

Happy felt tension creep up her spine, "How do you know that?"

Toby was making wild gestures to stop anyone from pointing out the obvious. Unfortunately, Sly was as awful at charades as he was fantastic at chess. Sylvester adjusted his glasses, "Well his name's printed on the back of it." His lips curved up into a smile as he forged ahead with his explanation, "Interestingly, in the animal kingdom its customary for a male to identify which female he's chosen as his mate. In this case, Toby has quite literally marked you as his own."

Toby took a wide step to get out of Happy's immediate line of fire. She looked practically apoplectic. He held up his hands to hold Happy at bay if she decided to come at him. It wouldn't be the first time. "It was an honest mistake…"

Paige's hand rested against her forehead. This was her very own version of a nuclear meltdown and there was no magic line of code that was going to fix it. Paige knew she had diffuse the situation…it was much easier said than done. First things first, Sylvester was not good with conflict; she needed to protect him. "Sly, I think it's your turn to clean the centrifuge…"

Poor Sylvester couldn't take a hint to save his life. "I've done it three times today. Once before the experiment and twice after…"

"Sly, buddy," Walter smiled indulgently and immediately stepped in to assist Paige, "I used it after lunch. I'd appreciate if you could help me out." Without another word, Sylvester was grabbing a pair of rubber gloves and bounding upstairs to clean up an invisible mess.

Cabe remained rooted to the spot, his expression stoic as usual. "Does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"The entire team thinks Toby and I are sleeping together." Happy barked. "Which is ridiculous!"

"Technically you _did_ sleep with me," Toby countered, wincing at the murderous expression on her face. "Let me finish…" He flashed Happy a smile, "We slept. There was nothing particularly sexual about it. Although, for the record, you do get a little handsy when you're dreaming."

Cabe caught Happy before she could tackle Toby to the floor. "Easy! Don't make me put you in cuffs…" He chastised before turning to Toby, "Have a little respect, kid. What happens in the bedroom _stays_ in the bedroom."

Toby bobbed his head in agreement, "Sorry, I just wanted to clarify the situation." He cleared his throat. "This all got very out of hand." Walter and Paige were glancing at each other, Cabe was still standing between him and Happy, and he was left feeling incredibly guilty. "I should have told you about the shirt."

"This apology is the _worst_." Happy scoffed. "You've not only embarrassed me but also yourself and everyone else here!"

"I don't know why Walter and Paige would be embarrassed. We weren't the ones getting it on last night." Toby's eyes flicked over to where Walter and Paige were standing, "There are scratches on the back of Walter's neck. And did you notice the hickey on Paige's collarbone? That's Walter's signature move…"

"_Toby_!" Paige flushed beet red and reached for her purse. "You know what? I need to get Ralph from the sitter."

Walter was at her side in an instant. "I'll come with you." His hand sought Paige's waist as they hightailed it out of Scorpion's headquarters.

Toby's mouth gaped open slightly, his expression innocent, "Was it something I said?"

"It was _everything_ you said!" Happy huffed in annoyance, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Toby floundered for a moment before he simply shook his head. It was true. He had no filter most of the time. Although up until this point, Toby had considered his honesty to be a virtue. He believed it was a major factor in his charm and appeal. Now, he wasn't so sure.

The harsh ringing of Cabe's cellphone shattered the silence hanging between them. "Saved by the bell…" Cabe muttered to himself. He headed back to his SUV, grateful for the distraction. Once again, Happy and Toby were left alone.

Toby took a step toward forward, looking apologetic. "Happy—"

"Don't…" Happy cut him off cold. "I need some space." Happy circumvented him and headed straight upstairs to her workshop. This morning Toby tried to convince her people could be trusted. And then just like that, he'd disproven his own theory. She wanted to feel vindicated in the fact that she was right all along but her heart ached. She certainly didn't want to be alone forever. Toby had grown on her slowly over the years. For a minute there, she almost believed she could open herself up to him. Then he ruined it. What did any relationship mean without trust? The short answer: Nothing.

Happy threw herself back into engine repairs to distract herself. This particular Harley was one of the last surviving motorcycles manufactured in 1921. It had been kept in a damp barn, covered with a ripped blanket, and rats had chewed apart most of the original wiring. The whole unit was a disaster. Putting this scrapheap back together would take all of her expertise and skill. Happy clung to the hope that if she was successful in rebuilding the bike, it wouldn't just be a showpiece… she'd be able to ride it. The prospect thrilled her. Daydreams of taking this pile of junk and turning it into something beautiful consumed her mind. For the moment she forgot about her family, her past, and Toby's stupidity.

Toby puttered around downstairs, poring over several books he'd been meaning to read. It was no use…not even the new DSM-5 manual could hold his attention today. He could hear the soft music from Happy's radio and the clanging of metal on metal. Standing in that control booth with her yesterday while on the precipice of a full-scale nuclear meltdown gave Toby a brand new perspective on life. He was forced to ask himself why he was still pining over an ex-fiancee who clearly never loved him. Happy was right about everything…the gambling, his desire to be wanted, and his abandonment issues.

Eventually, wading through his own psyche proved maddening. Toby was at a loss when it came to determining how to fix this problem. And his stomach kept growling. It occurred to him that neither he nor Happy had eaten since very early this morning. He padded into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets. Someday, he'd impress her with his cooking skills—he made a mean box of macaroni and cheese. Today, though, he decided to keep it simple. Placing both sandwiches on a plate, he crept upstairs toward Happy's sanctuary. Toby set the plate on her workbench without fanfare. "I know you're still pissed at me but you need to eat something."

"I don't _need_ to do anything," Happy replied peevishly. Of course she was aware that eating and drinking were necessary to stay alive but at the moment, icing Toby out took precedence.

"Fine," Toby reached for the sandwiches but Happy snatched one before he got the chance.

Happy took a large bite before she responded, "Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it." Chewing thoughtfully, she watched Toby debate his next move. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning; uncertainty was written all over his face. Happy took a long sip from her water bottle before she spoke again. "You were a jackass today."

Toby nodded slowly, "I'm aware of that." He sighed and plopped down on a stool. "I'll be the first to admit I have deep seated narcissistic tendencies. Not to mention poor judgment…" He cleared his throat, "I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Don't bother." Happy smirked suddenly, "This whole afternoon has shown me just how much you're already in love with me."

Toby's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think you can turn the tables that easily?" He leaned in closer, "Alright, then. Enlighten me." Toby rubbed his hands together and grinned. "This should be good."

Happy widened her stance as if preparing for a physical fight. "First of all, you slept next to me for hours without copping a single feel. If what you felt for me was purely sexual, you'd have made at least some sort of overture." Toby opened his mouth to argue but Happy cut him off swiftly, "Second point: you brought me to Long Beach this morning, a place that holds significant sentimental value for you. You said yourself that the ability to open up was behavior indicative of a person in love." Her expression turned smug, "And if that wasn't enough to seal it, Sly was right." Happy pointed to the 'CURTIS' stamped across the back of the t-shirt. "Even if it was unintentional that you handed me _this_ shirt, you made no effort to correct the situation. You wanted everyone to know that you've claimed me as your own."

"These so-called facts are extremely subjective and, if I might add, a little convoluted…" Toby cleared his throat several times, trying to ignore the awareness Happy invoked in him.

"Oh, you mean subjective and convoluted like the reasons you gave for why I'm in love with you?" Happy countered.

"So you _do_ admit it!"

"_No_, I was making a point!"

Toby sighed, "My point is there's something here, Happy. I want to explore it, don't you?"

Happy clenched her jaw, "I think it'd be better for the both of us if we just forgot about the last twenty-four hours."

Toby felt as if he'd been kicked straight in the chest. "You have an eidetic memory, Happy."

Happy shrugged, "So maybe I can't forget. But I _can_ repress it like every other bad memory I have." She winced at Toby's pained expression; he looked like she kicked his puppy instead of presenting a logical solution to a very illogical problem. "Look, we gave it a try and it didn't work out."

"Like hell we did!" Toby's temper flared before he could stop it. "You spent the entire morning keeping me at arm's length and then when we woke up from a very nice nap, you went postal and threatened to throw me out a window. That's not giving it a try! That's you clamming up and pushing me away!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Happy glowered, "For someone so brilliant, you have a shockingly poor understanding of how to behave," She huffed. "Calling out Walter and Paige like that was wrong. Do you know the last time Walter had a woman he actually cared about?" Toby was quiet for a moment while he thought about it. "That's right! Never!" Happy pressed. "He's had girlfriends, sure, but I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at Paige."

Shifting his position, Toby inched closer to her. "When did this become about Walter and Paige?"

Happy threw up her hands in exasperation, "If you'd pull that kind of crap with your best friend, how could you ever be trusted to keep _our_ relationship private?" She sighed, "You told everyone we slept together knowing full well the connotation that has!" Happy shook her head, "I trust your intellect and your skills as a behaviorist but beyond that, I can't rely on you."

"Give me another chance and I'll prove it to you!" Toby argued.

Happy scoffed derisively, "Give me one good reason why I should!"

Toby wasted no time in closing the distance between them. In one smooth motion, he tugged Happy into his arms. The softness of her body sent shivers running down his spine. He couldn't help but groan as he kissed her with every shred of desire that coursed through him. Toby expected resistance or at least a little bit of protestation but found none. Happy molded against him, eagerly spurning him onward. Time seemed to grind to a halt as he plundered the sweetness of her mouth.

Happy would readily admit she let Toby kiss her to find out if her reaction to him this morning was due to sleep deprivation or something more. Now that she was wrapped in his arms, Happy was absolutely sure the attraction she felt was not a fluke. That knowledge drew a bitter curse from deep in her throat. Happy's better judgment told her to run like hell; the wanton part of her craved more. Toby's fingertips trailed up her back and curled into the dark strands of her hair. Inadvertently, she swayed on her feet and he pulled her closer.

Eagerly, he kissed down the sensitive contour of her neck. Happy sighed contentedly as she leaned back against her workbench and pulled him between her legs. Were he a less principled man, he would've succumbed to their passion without a second thought. Toby respected Happy too much to move forward without being absolutely certain. "Are you sure?" Toby's voice came out as a gravelly whisper.

"Are you?" Happy's fingers bunched up the shirt he was wearing, wrinkling the fabric beneath.

Sighing heavily, Toby brushed away a strand of dark hair from Happy's forehead. "I know we're attracted to each other. Beyond that…no."

Happy chewed the inside of her lip, "We both have genius level IQs. Maybe we've evolved beyond the ridiculous notion that sex has to be tied in with love and emotion. We respect each other professionally, we've got basic biological impulses, and there's no reason we can't enjoy more of this…as long as we keep it quiet."

Toby furrowed his eyebrows, "It almost sounds like you're suggesting we engage in a meaningless sexual relationship." There was a beat of silence and Toby stumbled step back, "You are, aren't you?"

It had been a long time since Happy had been with a man. Needless to say, her last relationship ended quickly and left lasting scars. This time, Happy was going into this with her eyes wide open. She refused to get hurt again. "I don't see what the big deal is. We both get what we want."

"How do you know what I want?" Toby retorted.

"You've kissed me twice in twenty-four hours. And you either pocketed one of my wrenches or you're attracted to me," Happy replied smugly.

"Fair enough." Toby couldn't argue with the logic of her argument; it was the compartmentalization of feelings he took issue with. There was something more between them than just chemical attraction. The lingering question was whether or not Happy would ever give in to it on her own? Toby tapped his foot while he weighed the pros and cons. Maybe this was his chance to win her over body and soul. Happy's love was certainly not going to be earned overnight. "Would this be an exclusive relationship?"

Happy mulled over his question for a moment. "If you mean are you free to sleep with other women? Yes." She narrowed her eyes, "We keep things cool, casual…and did I mention _quiet_?"

"Twice."

"And I mean it too. If you so much as hint to anyone about our arrangement, they'll never find your body. Capisce?" Happy remained stoic and stony faced as she awaited his response.

Toby raised his two fingers in a classic Boy Scout salute. "You have my word." His promise seemed to placate her. The moment the agreement was made, Toby reached out and splayed his hand at her waist. They'd spent far too much time talking; he was ready for so much more.

Happy's hand rested on his chest and her jaw tightened, "We're not having sex _here_."

"Oh…" Toby cleared his throat.

Rolling her eyes skyward, Happy started packing up her wrenches. "I'm heading home. I need a shower and some real food." Toby looked disappointed; she already regretted this decision. "If you want to stop by later, text me first. I'll let you know if I feel up for company. You'll get extra points for picking up beer." She had to turn away before he saw her smiling at the giddy expression on his face. Happy was not going to let Toby get into her head again.

By the time Happy made it to her motorcycle, she convinced herself this arrangement was a good decision. What Toby and she agreed to was a wonderfully progressive relationship between consenting adults. Sex was healthy and natural. Emotions and desires had nothing to do with any of it. And that's how it would stay, _no matter what_.

The moment that Happy was out of sight, Toby pumped his fist excitedly. If he could earn Happy's trust, she would come to realize how much she cared for him. Slowly, that care would melt the ice around her heart and she'd embrace the deep love she had for him. After that, Toby wasn't sure where things would go. There would be time to figure that out later. Right now, all he had to do was make sure he didn't screw up…

This was going to be a lot harder than Toby expected.

* * *

><p><strong>I just have to say, your responses to this little fic have been AMAZING. I love you all so very much. Your reviews, Tumblr messages, and Tweets are awesome. This was going to be a one-shot and I was perfectly fine with that. But due to the overwhelming response, here's Part II. And, as long as there continues to be interest, I will continue to write this fic. I may need to increase the rating to M as well...if you're a fan of my work, you know why. If you're not a fan of my work...you can probably deduce why. Hehe. <strong>

**Please continue to read and review, follow Thundershirts on Tumblr, follow me on twitter! Your feedback is what gets my muse going! This chapter in itself is over 5000 words...and you can all pat yourselves on the back for that. You're the real geniuses behind FOF!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning, this chapter contains sexual content. It's tasteful. To steal a line from Scorpion: This is hardly the breadth of my ability. If you want super kinky sex, go ahead and ready Torn to Ribbons or one of my Teen Wolf oneshots. I kept it PG13, guys. **

**HUGE shoutout to my beta, Justvisiting80. She didn't beta the last two chapters but she was FREAKING AWESOME and beta'd this one for me despite being super busy AND it being a 100 night.**

**Thank you so much for continuing to read. Your reviews, tweets, and tumblr reblogs/likes/comments make all the difference. If you want more of this fic, let me hear your voice! I love you all! Enjoy!**

**-Marina**

* * *

><p>Toby had all but given up on Happy by the time the clock struck ten.<p>

After leaving Scorpion, Toby headed straight the liquor store. Happy told him picking up beer would earn him points and he was well aware that he needed all the help he could get. The two of them shared an affinity for a cheap, off-label brew marketed toward college students and drunks. Even though Toby and Happy were pulling in good salaries now, the frugality they'd grown accustomed to would not be easily forgotten. On the way, he passed by a table of multicolored wine bottles artfully arranged in a pyramid. Toby was well aware the entire display was designed to catch his attention and motivate him to open his wallet. Nevertheless, wine seemed an appropriate offering in a situation like this one. He grabbed two bottles and headed toward the register.

Once the booze was purchased, Toby slid back into the truck and turned the music up as loud as it would go. The thunderous beat pounded through him, temporarily distracting him from the uncertainty he felt. Toby knew Happy would find any excuse to ice him out again. He fully expected her to change her mind about this arrangement before they got even past second base. Still, Toby refused to give up. If she pushed, he'd push back harder. Sooner or later, Happy would realize everything they'd been through thus far was a primer for a deeper relationship. Someday, many years from now, they'd look back on these moments and laugh at the absurdity. For now, he merely had to persist.

Anxiety curled in Toby's stomach as he got back to his apartment. First thing first, he popped the beer in the fridge. Afterward, he sent a quick text to Happy to see if she was 'up for company'. God, he hoped she was. The waiting game had only just begun…

Twice, Toby checked to make sure the message had actually gone through. After an hour, he contemplated texting her again just in case she hadn't heard it the first time. What if she'd fallen asleep waiting for him to get in contact? Maybe her phone was on the fritz and she wasn't getting texts at all! Toby was well aware he was displaying a whole host of obsessive behaviors that would only result in anxiety, depression, and physical stress. Unfortunately, it didn't make coping any easier. Toby decided, after another twenty minutes of agony, that distraction was the only option.

Toby flicked on the television and rolled his eyes at lies being spread by the mongrels that controlled the media. "Do people actually fall for this garbage?" He asked aloud, shaking his head in disgust. To make it worse, Toby could tell right away the nightly news anchors were having an affair. The relationship meant nothing to her but judging from the tan line where the man's wedding ring used to be, he was far more committed. "Well that's not going to end well…" Toby muttered aloud to himself.

A sharp rapping on the door dragged him out his thoughts. The clock on the wall told him it was just after ten. Who would be coming by this late? Walter would've called first, Sly wasn't taking the bus right now, and—for once—he didn't have any outstanding gambling debts. Toby inched toward the door, "Who is it?"

"It's a serial killer," Happy quipped sarcastically, "Do you have a minute to talk about your impending murder?" Leaning against the door a moment, Happy paused to dissect her motives. After leaving Scorpion this afternoon, she went straight home and immediately hit the shower. She stood under the scalding spray for much longer than it took to wash her hair and body. It was soothing and right then, she needed to be comforted. When she finally felt fortified, Happy left the comfort of her shower for the quietness of her bedroom. She brushed her dark hair and braided it to keep the wet strands out of her face. For a while she contemplated putting on makeup and dressing in something other than jeans and a flannel shirt…but better sense prevailed. Being with Toby was a mutually beneficial arrangement, not a date.

Once Happy finished getting ready, she tossed her phone on the charger and watched the texts come through. Everything Walter had sent this morning appeared, followed by a singular text from Toby asking if she was up for company. While she made herself a quick meal consisting of ramen noodles and an apple, Happy mulled it over. Eventually, Happy decided she wanted Toby—his body, at least—but having him over felt too intimate. As a hard trained behaviorist, he would read into everything about her home; he might not mean to but inadvertently, it would get used against her at some point. There was only one solution: Happy would have to go to him…which brought her to this moment, standing awkwardly in the hallway outside Toby's apartment. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

An unfamiliar fluttering erupted in the pit of Toby's stomach as he hurried to the door. He grinned ear to ear as he admitted her into the apartment. Happy's body language was tense, he could tell she was nervous, but there was something more; she was excited. Toby couldn't blame her; he was barely able to contain his enthusiasm. Meanwhile, he waited with bated breath for her to speak.

Happy shifted under his piercing gaze. She stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her and making sure it was locked; she would never take any chances when it came to safety. When Happy turned to face Toby again, he had the oddest expression on his face. Happy straightened her spine, "What are you staring at?"

"You," Toby replied simply. "You look gorgeous, by the way…" Buttering her up seemed the best option right now. Though his assertion wasn't a lie; Happy _was_ gorgeous. She didn't need makeup or fancy clothing to entice him. At her sexiest, she wore a protective apron, a smudge of oil on her cheek, and her hair was matted from the welding helmet. Toby was also astounded by her intellect. Happy was everything Toby could want wrapped up in one fiery little package.

Happy scoffed, "I showered and threw on the first thing I could find. I'm not exactly in the running for Miss America." She was forced to turn away to hide her blush. Toby's words affected her and she didn't want him to see it. The more humanity she showed, the more ammunition she handed over to Toby. "Look, I just came to return your shirt." She tugged the garment from her bag and set it on the counter.

"Thanks…" Being able to read people so easily, Toby could manipulate them into doing what he wanted; up to and including getting women into bed. With Happy, it wasn't just about sex…it was about the future he was planning with her. Everything with Happy had to be precisely executed. If he went too fast, he'd spook her and it'd take months to gain back the ground he'd lost. But, if he went too slow, Happy might assume he wasn't interested and walk away. Toby knew he needed to wait for her to make the first move.

Happy shifted several times. Toby was just standing there, staring her down. After a full minute passed with neither of them saying a word, Happy could bear it no longer, "Are you at least going to offer me a drink?"

"Of course," Toby skirted around the counter. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed it to her. Cracking open one of his own, he closed the distance between them and clinked his can against hers. "I got wine too, if you're so inclined."

"Beer's fine," Happy took a sip as she looked around. Under the cover of darkness, Toby's apartment looked very different…or maybe she hadn't taken the time to appreciate it this morning. This side of the building faced west so it got afternoon sun exposure; a comfortable warmth still lingered in the air. Toby's kitchen was fairly spacious for an apartment and accented with a wraparound granite countertop that separated the kitchen space from the living area. Toby's TV hung on the wall and he had an arrangement of comfortable leather chairs perfectly poised so that guests could either happily engage in conversation or turn their full attention to the television without seeming antisocial. There were several plants scattered around the house, giving the entire unit an earthy feel.

Continuing forward into the apartment, Happy reached a sliding door that opened out onto a small balcony adorned with delicate flowers. Further down the hall was the bathroom attached to Toby's bedroom. Everything about the place seemed warm and inviting. When Happy turned around again, she found Toby standing directly behind her. She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed that he'd caught her exploring. "This is a nice place."

"Make yourself at home." He had drained his beer and tossed the can into the recycling bin. It was a coping mechanism and the alcohol took the edge off the mounting tension between Happy and him. "If you're hungry, I can make us something or there's an Indian place across the street that's pretty good. I'm sure we can find something on television…by the way, did you know the channel three news anchors are boinking each other?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Toby. We both know why I'm here…" Happy set her beer down on a coaster, leaving her hands free. Both times that they'd descended into madness, Toby initiated it. It was finally her turn. Happy slipped her arms around his waist and tugged him against her. A soft sigh of pleasure tumbled from her lips. Toby tugged the tie from her braid causing Happy's dark hair to spill over her shoulders, wild and uninhibited. Heat pooled in her core, suffusing every inch of her body.

Toby pushed Happy's jacket off her shoulders and tossed it onto a chair. Happy found the buckle of his belt, eagerly working to divest him of it. The sensation of her fingers so close to the length of him stole Toby's breath away. He broke contact for half a second. "This is your last chance to back out," His voice was gruff with his desire for her. "If we continue and you run away, I might die."

"Dying from blue balls is a myth propagated by horny boys…" Happy sensed Toby's discomfort instantly. Sliding her hands up his chest, she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt before dragging his mouth to hers again. "I don't want to stop, Toby. I would've have come here if I did." Moonlight shone through the bedroom window, softly illuminating Happy as she pulled the black tank top she wore over her head. Toby's breath hitched in his throat as she stripped bare before him. Crawling into bed, she sat on her knees and waited. He remained frozen for the longest time before Happy reached for him, "Toby."

The softness with which she spoke his name broke the trance. Hurriedly, Toby tore off his t-shirt and jeans, hopping into bed with alarming celerity. He desperately wanted to please Happy and spend the evening making slow, passionate love to her. In reality, he could hardly control the electric desire that crackled between them. The moment Happy's soft, feminine curves molded against the hard planes of his physique, he was lost.

In the heat of the moment, Happy forgot to be guarded. She wasn't thinking about the abusive childhood she'd suffered or the family she craved. Instead of worrying how it would look, she arched her back to accept Toby deep within her body. Most importantly, Happy allowed Toby to gaze into her ravaged, wounded soul. In that moment, she was completely open. Toby poured his heart and soul into making love to Happy. The tumultuous coupling swept Happy and Toby away, pushing them to a higher plane of ecstasy than either had ever known.

Even after their passion cooled, they remained joined. Toby pressed soft kisses to her swollen lips; his hand rested against her wrist and he felt her pulse racing beneath her fingertips. Toby was surprised when Happy met his gaze and refused to look away. He felt as if, for the first time, he had a clear window into her soul. Happy must have felt it too, because in her next breath, she pulled away from him.

The last thing Happy needed was to be psychoanalyzed right now. Although she wanted to believe that this encounter meant nothing, sex was far more intimate than that. The only way to fully protect herself was to leave. Unfortunately, Happy didn't quite trust her legs yet; she sat on the edge of the bed and stared out at the waning moon. Toby shifted and moved behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist and his chest warming her back. Despite her better judgment, Happy's eyes fluttered closed and she snuggled against him. "I should go…"

"No, you shouldn't…" Toby rested his chin against her shoulder.

Happy licked her lips, "This is casual, remember? No strings, no attachments."

"That doesn't mean you immediately have to leave," Toby glanced over at the clock, his mouth curving down into a frown. "It's after midnight. I don't like the idea of you going out alone at this time of night." This neighborhood was fairly safe but when it came to Happy, Toby was taking no chances.

"I can take care of myself," Happy bristled. Learning to protect herself was an essential part of staying alive. Were she a weaker woman, Happy would've been used up and torn apart years ago. Although life was better not, it was hard to decide when to stop fighting. Happy wasn't ready to surrender just yet. When she stood up, he didn't fight her. As she searched in the darkness for her clothes, she found everything except her bra. Frustration mounted and she decided to give up; she could pick it up later.

Happy suddenly stopped. Logically, it saved neither time nor money for her to continually travel back and forth to Toby's apartment. Not to mention, his place was closer to work than her condo. If she left now, it would delay her getting to sleep and the comfy bra she had worn here was her favorite; she truly didn't want to leave without it. Happy paused in the doorway, "If I stay—"

A wide grin tugged at the corners of Toby's mouth. "No psychoanalysis," He was at her side in an instant. "I swear I won't even talk if that's what you want." His arm snaked around her waist possessively, "Please. Come back to bed."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Happy wasn't sure she remembered an occasion where Toby was quiet. It was actually comforting to have someone to fill the void of silence—not that she'd ever tell him that. Happy grew up isolated and alone; there were _weeks_ of her life when she didn't even make eye contact with another person, let alone speak to one. Walter was the one who found her and dragged her out of that life. In the process he introduced her to Sly and Toby; now Paige and Ralph joined the team. For the first time in Happy's life, things were stable. Screwing it up was not an option…

Reluctantly, Happy slipped into bed beside Toby. Although they went to bed on separate sides, she ended up curled against Toby's warmth before the night was through. For the first time in what felt like years, Happy slumbered peacefully. There were no nightmares tonight, only the comforting blackness of a dreamless sleep. Happy didn't even move until her internal alarm clock startled her awake.

Toby's leg was thrown over her hips and his stubbled cheek scraped against her shoulder. Happy's first instinct was to lash out but she tamped down on it. It was her decision to stay the night; it wasn't right to punish him for her insecurities. Happy managed to disentangle herself from Toby's grasp without waking him. It was just after five in the morning but there was already lightening in the Eastern sky.

After collecting her clothes, Happy padded into the bathroom. Toby told her to make herself at home and so she turned the shower on full blast. Steam filled the room, soothing her as she stepped beneath the hot water. Grabbing Toby's soap, she lathered herself with it and reveled in being enveloped in his scent. The soft click of the door opening dragged Happy out of her thoughts. She turned, incredulously, to find Toby had slipped into the shower behind her. His eyes were still bleary from sleep but there was one part of him that was very much awake. Happy opened her mouth to lambaste him for interrupting her shower but the words died in her throat when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her like the world was on fire. All the anger slipped away as Happy wrapped her legs around Toby's hips.

Water sluiced down their bodies. It was a sharp contrast to the cold tile at Happy's back. Gooseflesh rose over her skin, intensifying the vortex of need that opened in the pit of her stomach. Happy's fingers dragged through Toby's hair, tugging tighter at the strands and spurning him onward.

Toby explored her body inch by inch; he was determined not to let a single part of her go untouched. Any fears he had about not being able to please Happy or that their first encounter had been a fluke were allayed with every moan and whimper. Sunlight streamed through the windows as Happy fell apart in his arms yet again. Toby wasn't a man who believed in omens but if he were, this certainly would've been one for the books.

Toby kissed Happy sweetly and he shut the water off before it ran cold. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop Happy from doing so. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in his towel. She turned away from him, a clear sign that she wished to be left alone. He pulled a fresh towel from the closet, pecking her on the lips before he padded into the bedroom to give her a bit of privacy.

Happy stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. Her skin was flushed and luminous in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Toby was smart enough not to leave any visible marks above her neckline but she scoffed slightly at the appearance of a hickey at the base of her sternum, directly over her heart. That smug bastard marked her where he knew nobody else would see. For some reason, that made her lips tick upward. It was clever…she'd give him that. Happy borrowed Toby's brush, tugging her hair into a ponytail to keep the dampness off her shoulders.

Toby was still in the bedroom when Happy stepped out of the bathroom in her jeans and her tank top. A low headache settled at the base of her skull signaling that it was time for her morning cup of coffee. Rifling through cabinets, she found a French roast sitting beside a stack of filters. After she thoroughly cleaned out the coffee maker, she set it to brew a fresh pot. The intoxicating scent of coffee wafted through the apartment, instantly alleviating the gnawing ache in Happy's head. Toby's fridge was pretty shoddily stocked. He had a couple old takeout containers, a twenty-four pack of beer, and a half-gallon of milk. Happy grabbed it, sniffing it suspiciously before deeming it safe. "Hey, you mind if I borrow one of these travel mugs?" Happy called.

Popping his head out of the bedroom, Toby shook his head. "Help yourself. There's a plain aluminum one in the back that'll be the least suspicious. The rest of them are from Bellevue Psychiatric or were gifts from former patients."

"Good call." Happy poured herself a hearty cup of coffee and added a splash of milk. Padding toward the bedroom, she leaned in the doorway while Toby made up the bed in his boxers. She took a single moment to appreciate the domesticity of it. "I made enough coffee for both of us," She offered. "I was thinking it'd be better if we didn't get to work at the same time to avoid a situation like yesterday."

Toby nodded casually, "That's fine. I'm going to finish up here and I told Sly I'd pick him up. The current Ebola crisis makes him squirrelly about taking the bus. I keep telling him he's got a much higher chance of contracting hepatitis or HIV…"

"I'm sure that's very comforting to him," Happy rolled her eyes skyward. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and tugged it on before heading to where she'd parked her motorcycle. Once her coffee was nestled in the saddlebag and her helmet was firmly in place, she zipped off toward Scorpion.

After tidying up in the bedroom and changing into a fresh set of clothes, Toby helped himself to coffee. He took one sip and coughed violently. "That'll grow hair on your chest…" He murmured out loud, to no one in particular. He now knew one more thing about Happy: she liked her coffee strong. It took nearly the entire rest of the milk to make the coffee bearable. In the midst of doctoring his coffee, Toby noticed Happy left her cellphone on the counter. He pocketed it, intending to return it to her at work.

Right before he left, Toby sent a quick text to Sylvester. He swung by and picked up Sly, waiting impatiently while the mathematician sprayed the seats with bleach and placed several plastic covers to protect himself. "Come on, we haven't got all day." Toby's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He quickly realized it wasn't _his_ phone that went off, it was Happy's.

Sly plopped down in the seat at the most inopportune time. He paused, staring over at Toby as he quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket. Sylvester narrowed his eyes, "Why do you have Happy's phone?"

"She must've left it in the truck yesterday," Toby lied. Sly saw right through him, of course, but Toby lifted a finger to stop him. "If you want to piss Happy off, by all means continue to press the issue. This is a private matter between her and I. I don't want to see you get caught in the middle of this, buddy. Just drop it…" Toby quickly threw the car into drive and took off.

Sly fumbled with his hand sanitizer, cleansing his hands as they wound down the busy streets of downtown LA. "I don't want to make Happy angry. She's…terrifying…"

"Tell me about it," Toby muttered.

"But statistically speaking, I've anticipated this for years. You having a relationship with Happy is the only logical outcome." Sylvester said, nonchalantly. He was unaware of how profoundly significant his statement was.

Toby shifted in his seat, "Wait, you predicted this?"

Sylvester nodded enthusiastically, "I run algorithms on all potentialities. I will admit, when you first met the chance of Happy violently assaulting you was on even keel with her engaging you in a sexual relationship."

"Naturally," Toby tilted his head. "It takes a while for people to accept my natural charm. I have a certain _je ne sais quoi_."

"I think it's more that they learn to deal with your crass nature and narcissism…" Sylvester cleared his throat, "No offense."

"None taken," Toby smiled brightly. None of what Sly was saying was untrue. Toby was well aware of his character flaws. Unlike most of the population, he embraced his true nature instead of trying to ignore it. "So when did your statistics begin to show a higher probability of Happy and I engaging in a relationship rather than her squashing me like a bug beneath her shoe?"

"It was after we met Paige…" Sylvester licked his lips. "I believe that, in many ways, Happy wishes to emulate her. Happy has never seen what a loving female role model looks like let alone the opportunity to bond with one. As a result, Happy has found another woman to exchange thoughts and ideas with. There are many studies that show women who have supportive female relationships have lower incidences of depression and anxiety, they report more satisfaction in relationships—both personal and professional, and have overall higher self esteem. Perhaps Happy is starting to feel some of the effects of that."

Toby nodded studiously, "Precisely what I thought too." It was validating to know the odds of him winning Happy's heart were improving by leaps and bounds. Pulling up in front of Scorpion, Toby opened up Sylvester's door so he didn't have to touch any handles. When he stepped inside, Paige and Happy were talking quietly in the kitchen while Walter and Ralph prepared slides to look at under the new electron microscope Cabe got for them. He paused by Happy's workbench, slipping the phone onto it before anyone noticed. "Good morning ladies," He tipped his hat before heading over to his desk to boot up the computer. To make up for yesterday's shenanigans, Walter asked Toby to research into a couple doctors who specialized in MS.

A short while later, Paige took Ralph to school, Walter started looking into private jobs, and Sylvester was devouring a Super Fun Guy comic. Toby remained buried in his work for hours, digging through channels—legal and illegal—to get dirt on the physicians Walter asked him about. It was startling when Walter's agitated voice stabbed through his subconscious mind.

"What's wrong with Happy?"

Toby's head snapped up and he frowned, "How should I know?" _She was fine this morning_, he thought to himself. Sure enough, the minute he laid eyes on Happy, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Her face was ghostly pale and although she continued to work on upgrading their com devices, her mind was anywhere but on the work. Toby almost tipped his chair over as he flew to Happy's side. His hand slid over her arm in an attempt to comfort her, "What happened?"

Happy dropped the screwdriver she was working with and wrenched away from his gentle touch. "Nothing!" She snarled, "Everything's fine." Stalking away from him, she headed straight for the bathroom.

"That might work with Walter or Sly but it sure as hell isn't going to work with me," Toby followed her straight in and closed the door behind him.

Without warning, Happy lashed out violently, "Get out of here!"

Toby slammed against the bathroom door before he had a chance to brace against her attack, "What the hell has gotten into you?" He'd seen Happy angry before. She got frustrated and slammed doors or hammered metal…but he'd never seen her like this. Whatever was bothering her was extremely personal. "You can hit me all you want if it makes you feel better, sweetheart, but I'm not going to stop until I get to the bottom of this. Do us both a favor and just tell me what's going on."

Drawing in a ragged breath, Happy fought against her baser urges…she wanted to hit something. Worse than that, she wanted to cry. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she winged it at Toby, "There…"

Scrambling to catch the phone before it fell, he frowned deeper. When he opened it up there was a text message from a blocked number; attached to it was a file that opened up an obituary. Toby's brows furrowed as he read through the article. "Martin Chen, age sixty-two passed away peacefully in his home surrounded by his loving family and friends. Mr. Chen is a graduate of MIT…blah blah blah…services will be held at St. Augustine's Church on Thursday with burial to follow." The horror sunk in slowly as he looked up at Happy. "This is your father."

"I stopping having a father when he abandoned me at the age of two," Happy shouted, her voice suddenly hoarse. She drew in a ragged breath. "It means nothing to me. I feel _NOTHING_!"

"You are certainly displaying behavior of someone who cares a great deal…" Toby regretted his words the second he spoke them. "Happy—" Toby was shoved aside once again, "_Happy_!"

Happy ripped her phone away from Toby as she stalked toward the exit. "I'm taking the rest of the day off," Happy shouted towards Walter.

Walter stared at her with wide, fearful eyes but stepped out of the warpath. He flinched as the door to the office slammed shut. Jogging up the stairs, Walter faced off with Toby, "What the hell was that?"

"I'll fix it," Toby swore, grabbing his keys from his desk. "Walter, I'm going to fix it…" Jogging out the door, he watched Happy tear away on her motorcycle. Exhaling sharply, Toby pinched the bridge of his nose. There was only one place Happy would go at a time like this. Peeling out into traffic, Toby hoped he wouldn't be too late; he needed to intercept her before she made a mistake that would haunt her for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

The tires of his pickup truck screeched as Toby jammed on the brakes. He caught sight of Happy striding forward with determination in her eyes. Not bothering to lock the truck, he broke into a dead run, dodging unsuspecting bystanders as he went. Happy had gone straight home and changed into a pair of black pants and tossed on her leather jacket. Black was customary when someone died, even if she was going to the funeral in protest. Toby headed straight to Barney's and pulled a suit off the rack that he fully intended to return later. With the detour, he made it just in time to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Happy!" Toby hollered. There was no doubt she heard him; Toby saw her posture stiffen and her frown deepen. "Just hold on just a minute!" Toby caught Happy's arm. The pain in her eyes when she spun to face him ripped something open in his chest. He wanted to make it better…no, he _had_ to. "_Happy_—"

"I told you to get lost," Happy snarled at him. She wanted to him hit him again and this time, she'd make sure he stayed down. It was exactly what he deserved for interfering. Yet there was another part so relieved to see him that she could've wept. Still, the bravado didn't fade. "I don't want you here." Happy made her decree and then waited for Toby to leave…just like the rest of them.

"What you want and what you need are two very different things." Toby's thumb stroked tenderly over her elbow. "Just take a minute to think about what you're doing…" The church loomed ahead of them, the white stone edifice casting heavy shadows their faces mirroring the darkness Happy was now facing.

"I have the right to go to my father's funeral even if I'll spend the entire time imagining his energy being sucked into a black hole." Happy didn't believe in religious garbage like heaven and hell. Obliteration of energy was a fate far worse than a so-called fire pit filled with murderers and unbaptized babies.

Mourners were starting to gather in a foyer of the church, dabbing their eyes with tissues and embracing each other. Bells tolled at the top of the tower, calling parishioners to worship. Time was running short. Toby softened his gaze, "Happy, I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to support you, whatever you decide…" And to make sure she didn't lose her temper in the midst of the ceremony. "Fight me all you want but I'll be by your side the entire time. I'm not going anywhere, do you understand me?"

"_Fine_." Happy faced the church again so Toby wouldn't see the emotion shimmering in her eyes. She took a cleansing breath before steeling her spine and setting her jaw. She ignored the acid churning in her stomach as they ascended the steps in unison. The family who abandoned her stood just beyond the heavy wooden doors; they were holding hands and greeting friends with melancholy platitudes. Toby must have sensed the hesitation in her because his arm snaked around her waist, drawing her back against him as five pairs of eyes swiveled to stare.

Toby realized immediately that not a single member of Happy's family recognized her. Confusion was written on their faces at the appearance of strangers at their father's funeral. To ease the tension, Toby extended a hand in condolence, "We're so sorry for your loss." This was not the time to delve into anything deeper than that. He prodded Happy gently, urging her to offer her own words of comfort.

There was a long beat of silence as Happy peered at each one of them. Her stepmother—whom she hadn't seen since she was two years old—had aged remarkably well. Next to her stood four young women, Martin Chen's other children; cherished daughters who had not been thrown away. If it weren't for Toby grounding her, she would've been swept away by emotion she had pushed down for years. "Sorry," She barked sharply. Toby tugged her away before she could do any more damage.

_Well, at least no one ended up in cuffs,_Toby thought to himself. This was definitely going way better than expected. As they entered the sanctuary, he felt a shiver of discomfort zip down his spine. A twisted, agonizing depiction of Christ on the cross loomed ahead of them morbidly. Toby quickly crossed himself and knelt before slipping into a pew in the back.

"What are you doing?" Happy lowered her voice to avoid being overheard. She'd quickly calculated the exact location in the church where sound waves would refract and conceal their conversations from the rest of the funeral-goers. "Don't tell me you actually believe in this crap."

"Hell no," Toby scoffed, "But I don't want us to stand out any more than we already do." He frowned. "If there was a God like the one they wrote about in the bible, we'd likely be struck down on sight. Just today we've committed any number of sins including blasphemy, vanity, and premarital sex." Happy's lips curved upward into half a smile and his heart soared. "This isn't my first time here. When I was a kid, I used to pretend to be Catholic every Sunday. During the offertory I'd steal from the collection plate and then get free donuts during fellowship hour. I used to hit a different church every week so nobody would catch on."

Happy raised an eyebrow, "You're profoundly disturbed, you know that?"

"Oh, without a doubt," Toby smirked. "Brilliant, though, isn't it?"

A sad, slow melody from the organ paused Happy and Toby's conversation. Happy's former family processed in slowly, taking their seats up at the front of the church where her father's dark coffin rested. The sounds of sniffling and the shuffling of feet were almost deafening. Toby's hand rested over Happy's as the priest took his place at the altar. Just as mass was about to begin, one last straggler hurried in. The rugged man paused to stare at Happy before taking a seat on the opposite side of the aisle.

"Who was that?" Toby glanced over at her. This newcomer knew Happy instinctively—unlike the rest of them. It struck him immediately.

"My cousin Louis…he owns a garage in Reseda. I used to do some freelance work there before Walter recruited me." Louis was the only other Quinn still living besides her. Happy turned her attention back to the service. It took every ounce of strength she had not to roll her eyes at the priest droning on about eternal life. Shifting uncomfortably in the pew, Happy fought against her rage. The words began to tumble from the lips before Happy was even fully aware, "My real mom died when I was two weeks old."

"Puerperal infection?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. Those types of complications were serious and could easily have taken the life of a young woman if not treated quickly and effectively.

Happy shook her head, "Postpartum psychosis." There was a big part of her that wondered what would've happened if her mother turned the gun on Happy instead of herself.

Toby shifted uncomfortably. Thing were becoming startlingly clear. "And your siblings?"

"Half-siblings," Happy subconsciously gripped Toby's hand tighter. "The woman in the middle there is…_was_ my stepmother. She lived in an apartment down the hall and after my mother died, she offered to watch me while my father worked." Happy's voice trembled slightly as she recounted some of the darkest memories she had. Her eyes darted back to the coffin and lingered there, "They were the perfect couple, really. My dad didn't want to take care of a baby and she needed a green card. I was barely six months old when my father married her. She was already pregnant by then."

The clinician in him wanted to probe deeper and explore options to heal the wounds festering below the surface. Yet Toby knew there was no way he could interrupt Happy's train of thought without causing her to clam up again. She was lost in the memory, opening up her heart and soul for him to see. It was enough, for now. Toby nodded and listened intently.

Happy swallowed past an unwelcome a lump in her throat. "I was notorious for taking apart everything from the safety locks on the cabinets to pulling wires out of the microwave." She licked her lips. "I was almost two when she decided I was too much to handle. There wasn't even a fight about it…my dad just packed me up and dumped me at the hospital. He never even looked back."

Rage simmered in Toby's gut. The rest of Happy's story was wrought with violence and fear. She didn't have to say it; it was etched in her soul. Toby's hand slipped over hers and gripped tight. The priest was finishing the invocation and inviting the family to say their final words to their beloved father, husband, and friend. "Why did you come here?"

Happy was silent for a long time before she lied. "I don't know."

"Nope."

Damn Toby and his ability to read her like an open book! Happy gritted her teeth, "Fine. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You're not fooling anyone..." Toby narrowed his eyes and repeated the question a second time, "Why, Happy?"

Exhaling sharply, Happy stared straight ahead. "I've never seen my father's other family, okay?" That lump was back and it seemed to be growing with every passing moment. "I was kept separate from my half-sister. My step-mother thought I was going to hurt her. I only caught a glimpse of her a couple times…"

Toby assessed the women sitting in the front of the church. There was no question that the oldest of the Chen daughters was prescription drug addict; she'd popped three different pills while pretending to search in her purse for tissues. Second in line was a neurotic mess, agonizing over every detail of her appearance and her presence at all times. Toby anticipated she'd have a psychotic break before she was out of her twenties. Despite the odds, daughter number three seemed fairly normal. She expressed appropriate grief at the loss of her father but maintained a quiet respectfulness. She was also seated the furthest away from her mother—a clear indication that she had begun distancing herself from the family a while ago. She likely went to school out of state and created a network of friends and colleagues for support. The youngest girl was tucked at her mother's side, displaying infantile behavior; Toby initially suspected some type of mental and developmental delay until he realized her issues were due to being coddled. She wasn't challenged; she was codependent. As far as Toby was concerned, Happy dodged a bullet.

They were so was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized the funeral had concluded. Louis had moved to the back of the church, nervously picking at his thumbnail. Happy stood abruptly, ready to get the hell out of here. But when she got to the end of the pew she came face to face with her stepmother. The woman's dark hair was swept up in a severe bun, puckering her exhausted features. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the service…" There was a note of confusion in her features, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how you knew my husband."

Happy was caught unaware. She was frozen and unable to force the words from her throat. Toby was right there, rescuing her again. "I'm Dr. Toby Curtis and this is my wife." One of his arms slipped around Happy's waist and the other he extended in a cordial greeting. "Your husband was inspirational to so many…" Not to him, of course, but nobody needed to know that. The muscle in Happy's jaw ticked but she didn't argue. "Once again, we're so sorry for your loss. It was a beautiful service."

Toby guided Happy through the minefield with expert precision. They were nearly out the door when Happy's blood froze in her veins. Her stepmother's voice seemed to thunder through the church as she posed the one question Happy didn't want to answer: "You're her, aren't you…Martin's oldest daughter?"

Happy seriously debated denying it but then decided against it. "I stopped being his daughter a long time ago." She gritted her teeth, "Toby, let's go."

"Wait!"

Although Happy was determined to leave, Toby stepped in front of her again, "You don't even want to hear what she has to say?"

"Not even a little bit," Happy pulled away from him and raced down the stairs. She loathed the sympathetic eyes, watching and waiting for her to crumble. Happy Quinn was not a woman who would be so easily broken. However, what she feared most right now was Toby. He was too wrapped up in this and she was too vulnerable to fight him. She had to get away before it was too late.

Toby narrowly avoided cursing as he watched Happy flee the scene. They were so close to a breakthrough he could actually taste it. Before he could go after her, Happy's stepmother reached into her purse and pulled out a letter. "Before he died, Martin wrote each of his children a letter…I didn't know what to do with this one. I was going to bury it with him…"

Sickness curled in his gut as he stared at the slim envelope being offered to him. On the one hand, Happy was angry and hurt about being given up—and she had every right to be. Toby was floored that she was still functioning after everything she'd suffered. Were she a weaker woman, she'd be huddled in a corner, rocking and hugging her knees. But, on the other hand, she might always wonder what her father wanted to say to her in his final days. Eventually, he reached out and took the letter from her. The undertakers were loading the coffin into the hearse and the family was waiting by the exit. Toby knew that was his cue to leave.

Instead of going straight home, Toby found himself driving aimlessly around LA. His thoughts were a tangled web. Part of him wanted to rush over and comfort Happy while the other part knew she needed time to process this without interference. It was the hardest decision he'd had to make in a long time but, eventually, Toby decided to let Happy come to him when she was ready. On the way back to his apartment he picked up takeout before heading home to drown his sorrows in beer and bad television.

When Toby slipped inside the apartment, he was immediately aware he wasn't alone. Happy was sitting on the balcony, bathed in pale moonlight. He set the food down and sauntered over to where she was sitting. He leaned in the open breezeway door. "Picked the lock?"

"Bingo." Happy replied curtly. "It took you long enough…"

"I got Chinese," Toby offered as consolation. "Are you hungry?"

Happy's stomach was in knots and her entire skull ached with the stress of the day. She shook her head, standing from the balcony and moving toward him again, "Not for food." When she reached for him this time, there was a sense of calm that washed through her. Their lips met slowly and sensually instead of the furious pace they set last night and again this morning in the shower. Happy's hands slid over the waistband of Toby's suit; she hadn't realized how handsome he looked until right now. After a moment, she broke away, "You're thinking about food, aren't you?"

"The egg rolls are going to get soggy," Toby whined. As badly as he wanted to comfort Happy, he was also really hungry. "But I want you…"

Happy sighed heavily but she wasn't angry. Instead, she dragged a hand through her dark hair and sauntered toward the bedroom, "Go ahead and eat. I'll just be in the bedroom…warming myself up…"

Toby groaned harshly at the rush of pleasure that stabbed through him. It wasn't like he could eat _now_! Not when he knew what wicked things Happy was doing in his bed without him. Casting one last glance toward his dinner, he grunted an apology to his egg rolls, "Hang in there, guys. I'll be back soon." Toby dashed toward the bedroom, grabbing Happy to him as they once again fell into a comfortable rhythm with one another.

The exhaustion of the day washed over Happy and she fell asleep shortly thereafter. To Toby's credit, he held her all night. Happy was fairly sure he'd eaten one of the egg rolls over her sleeping body but she didn't have definitive proof. Everything about the last forty-eight hours had been a disaster…ironically, except for the time she'd spent with Toby. As Happy watched him, sleeping peacefully in the wee hours of the morning, she felt a frown tug at the corner of her lips. Toby Curtis was becoming the most stable person in her life. Despite her efforts to guard herself, she was starting to trust and rely on him. The realization terrified her…

Before Happy could bolt, Toby's arms wrapped tighter around her waist as he snuggled into her warmth. The sliding door to the balcony was open and a cool breeze chilled her skin. If she pulled away now, she'd wake him…and Toby was actually quite cute when he wasn't talking. Happy sighed and slid back down in the bed. Pulling the blanket around them again, she found her eyelids drooping. She promised herself this wouldn't become a habit but for right now, she was exactly where she wanted to be for the first time in…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Your support has been fantastic guys! This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Your messages are amazing and I love you all so much! I decided to delve deep into Happy's backstory here. In the pilot, Happy mentioned a cousin in Reseda and so I decided to springboard off that. The more I write of this fic, the more AU it becomes. But I hope you're enjoying the way I'm taking Scorpion canon!<strong>

**For those of you who've asked me about original work, I have begun Nanowrimo for the first time! Penname: MarinaBlack. I am going to be working on my original novel and trying to keep up with my fanfic too. Updates may be a little slower during that time, but if you keep feeding my muses (with reviews, tumblr messages, likes, tweets, etc) I promise new chapters will come! **

**HUGE shoutout to my beta (and follow Nanowrimo participant) JustVisiting80 who is so epic. She is the best internet wifey ever! **

**Happy Saturday, I love you all! Please continue to review!**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several weeks since Happy and Toby entered into a "mutually beneficial sexual arrangement". Happy refused to call it a relationship but there was no denying things had changed. She spent most nights at Toby's now and there was a whole drawer in his bathroom dedicated to her belongings. Also, after the t-shirt incident Happy brought over a couple changes of clothes, just in case. Toby's apartment complex had free laundry in the common area. Happy had taken advantage of that on many occasions and barely even rolled her eyes if Toby tossed a couple things in her basket. Toby had also taken the liberty of purchasing her favorite hazelnut coffee and kept it in the cabinet. There was actual food in his fridge now instead of just beer, milk, and old takeout. Happy was content with the way things were going and there was no denying Toby was too. He _never_ stopped talking about it.

Despite Toby's enthusiasm, he had not annoyed Happy to the brink of violence in quite a while. She wasn't ready to admit she appreciated his wry sense of humor…but she couldn't say she hated it either. Although things were stable, Happy was looking forward to taking a breather today. Walter, Toby, and Sylvester decided it would be a great time for a guys only weekend which they claimed was for work but Happy was willing to bet her front teeth it would involve video games, brain teasers, and far more junk food than was prudent.

Without any distractions looming on the horizon, it was a perfect day to work on her bike. When Happy pulled up in front of Scorpion, she was surprised to see Paige. "Hey, you know its Saturday, right?" She jogged over, holding the door open for Paige as she carried several bags in.

"I know," Paige chuckled. "Walter is bringing Ralph with him to a genius sleepover tonight. It's his first night away from home since he's been born and…I need a distraction." She watched Happy's face remain stoic and felt nervous suddenly, "How about we have a girls weekend?"

Shock coursed through Happy, "You want to spend the weekend with _me_?" Having no friends growing up, Happy wasn't sure what to make of this. If it weren't Paige standing in front of her, she would think this was some kind of cruel prank. "Are you sure?"

"Yes?" Paige furrowed her eyebrows. "If you don't want to, that's okay Happy. I just don't have a lot of friends here. Ralph doesn't get along with other kids at school because of his mentally enabled…ness. And because I'm a single mom, I don't get to go out very much. I know—"

"Okay." Happy cut Paige off, her lips curving up into a smile. "I'm good with that. But I should warn you, I'm not 'girly'."

Paige smiled indulgently, "You don't have to be anything but yourself." She carried the bags over to the table and plopped them down on the table. "I wanted to bring over some groceries. Walter mentioned something about Sylvester having a sugar hangover on Monday. I figured I should be prepared for all kinds of hangovers."

Happy followed Paige's lead and placed the items that didn't need to be refrigerated on the shelf. "Yeah they're all going to be cranky on Monday." Smiling to herself, she leaned against the island in the kitchen. "So what does this girls weekend entail anyway?"

"Well, I figured we'd start with breakfast and then we can go from there." Paige realized suddenly that Happy really didn't know what it was like to just 'hang out' with someone. Walter had alluded to the fact that Happy grew up in foster homes and was extremely isolated. Watching Happy struggle with the concept of friendship was difficult to bear. "Did you eat already?"

"Nope, breakfast sounds good." To save gas and reduce time, they took Paige's car to a little diner on the other side of town. Happy figured with Paige's experience as a waitress, she was far more qualified to pick the restaurant. She was not disappointed. Happy was enveloped by the delicious smells filling the place as soon as they walked in and headed to a booth in the back.

Paige wasn't sure what to make of Happy. The ride over had been completely silent and even now that they were seated and looking over the menus, Happy hadn't said a word. "So…" Paige attempted to break the ice. "How are things with you and Toby?"

Happy's head snapped up, "Why? What did he say to you?" Her teeth gritted. "I knew he couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut. I'm going to kill that little weasel!"

"Happy!" Paige gasped, "He didn't say anything." Walter warned her that Happy could often spiral into anger at the drop of a hat. Hell, she'd seen it for herself on more than one occasion. But Paige had never seen Happy like this. To quote Toby, this situation was definitely personal. "It was just a few weeks ago you and Toby seemed to be getting closer. You came into work wearing his shirt and…I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

A waitress came around and poured them coffee before scooting away. Even though the ceramic cup was extremely hot, Happy wrapped her hand tightly around it and welcomed the burning against her palm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." She licked her lips, "I have a hard time trusting people."

"I can understand that," Paige added cream and sugar to her coffee before taking a sip. "If you don't want to talk about Toby, I'm fine with that. I just want us to be friends, Happy. We're the only girls in the office and we need to stick together."

"If anyone is giving you a problem, you let me know, " Happy narrowed her eyes. "Walter can be intense and Toby can be a real jerk. Sly can get a little out of hand sometimes, as well but I can take any one of them." Leaning back in the booth, Happy found that her thoughts kept slipping back to Toby. There were a lot of unanswered questions that had been rattling around in her brain for far too long. Paige seemed to genuinely care. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to open up. "I'm having sex with Toby," Happy announced.

Paige choked on her coffee, coughing and spluttering as she accidentally inhaled. Covering her mouth with a napkin, it took a moment to regain control. Even as Paige spoke, her voice came out strained, "Oh. I can imagine dating Toby could be pretty difficult given his…unique personality."

"We're not dating," Happy countered. "We're just having sex." Tapping her foot beneath the table, Happy sighed. "Our arrangement is casual and I like things that way…" She trailed off.

"But you're finding that you want more?" Paige offered. She tucked her legs beneath her, leaning her elbows against the table. "Everything we talk about here is confidential, Happy. I won't tell a single soul."

"Not even Walter?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"Especially not Walter," Paige laughed, "That man is a genius but when it comes to the emotional stuff, he's got the EQ of a baked potato."

Happy laughed appreciatively at the accuracy of Paige's statement. "Walter's complicated but I've known him a long time. He truly cares for you and Ralph. I've never seen him this solid before. That's thanks to you."

A blush crept over Paige's cheeks. "I'm happy too. Walter's sweet and funny—although most of the time, I think it's unintentional—and he's so good with Ralph." Tenderness bubbled up inside of her and she sighed pleasantly. "After I found out Ralph was special, Drew left and I came to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to find someone who could love me and my son…" Until Walter walked into their lives and changed everything.

Nodding along as Paige spoke, Happy dissected her thoughts internally before speaking again. "May I ask you a personal question?" When Paige only smiled, Happy forged ahead, "Do you ever regret the decision to have Ralph?"

"Never," Paige responded without hesitation. "I was nineteen when I got pregnant and yes, I was unprepared. I was scared out of my mind, too. But I made the decision to bring Ralph into the world and it is the best thing I've ever done. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Happy took a long swallow of coffee and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Ralph's lucky to have someone who cares about him so much." Before the hurt of being abandoned could crawl back inside of her and tear her apart, the food arrived and distracted her for the moment. Happy picked at her eggs. Paige had shared something very personal with her and so Happy felt inclined to do the same. "I do."

"You do what?" Paige queried, popping a piece of waffle into her mouth.

"I find myself wanting more…with Toby." Happy admitted. It was the first time she ever said it to herself, let alone to another person. Judging from Paige's expression, she was anticipating more information and Happy obliged. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Happy, you're in the prime of your life." Paige tilted her head, "If you want Toby that's fine but you don't have to settle for something just because you're afraid you'll never find someone else. There's plenty of time."

Pushing aside the eggs that were slowly growing cold, Happy nibbled on toast. "I'm speaking from a purely biological standpoint. Pregnancy becomes more difficult the closer a woman gets to thirty and the risks increase tenfold with each year closer to menopause."

Paige dropped her fork. She couldn't eat or drink while having a conversation with Happy or she'd certainly end up choking to death. "Having a baby with someone is an incredibly huge decision, Happy. Having a committed, mature relationship would've made Ralph's early years a lot easier."

"But you said it yourself, you were nineteen and ill-equipped. But you have a wonderful son and you don't regret it. That's enough reason for me." Happy explained, levelly. "I'm settled. I've got a steady income. I'm mentally and physically prepared. Toby and I have talked about it."

Incredulity was written all over Paige's face; she swore up and down she'd never understand geniuses…and then it hit her. Happy was brilliant and a prodigy in the world of mechanical engineering. It made sense, Paige supposed. Happy was assessing the logistics of having a baby the same way she would diagnose an issue with an engine. If there was a problem, she looked at it clinically and decided the easiest way to think about it. "I know what you're doing, Happy. You're looking at all the variables and drawing a logical conclusion."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, what's your point?"

"There's more to having a baby than the physical and financial responsibility of caring for a child." Paige knew she had to tread lightly; Happy was gripping her coffee cup again. "Now, I think you'll be a fantastic mom. You've been awesome with Ralph." Paige watched Happy's posture start to relax and breathed a small sigh of relief. "You have to understand that a baby changes you physically _and_ emotionally."

"I'm aware of the physical and hormonal changes women undergo," Happy replied. "They were factors in my analysis."

"How can you factor in something that you haven't personally experienced, Happy?" Paige kept her tone level and played into the analytical part of Happy's brain. "When I was pregnant with Ralph, I had an extremely easy first trimester. I didn't even realize I was pregnant until I was almost eleven weeks along. It was all downhill from there. I cried over everything. I gained forty pounds. Drew and I were both working two jobs to make ends meet. We rarely saw each other and it was really tough." Paige's hand subconsciously rested over the sacred space where her child had grown. "In the end, I'm stronger because of it…but I don't want you to think for a second that you won't be affected. Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you're heartless."

Happy folded her hands, "Knowing what you know now, would you ever do it again?"

Silence hung over the two women for a long moment. Paige nodded slowly, "With the right man? I would."

"That's all I needed to know." Reaching into her bag, she tossed money on the table that was nearly double what their meal cost. "I need to talk to Toby and I know you want to check in on Ralph. So, come on, we're going to crash boys weekend."

Paige didn't have time to argue over who paid the check because Happy was already out the door by the time she grabbed her purse. Sighing softly, Paige wondered how she ever got into this mess and hurried after Happy.

* * *

><p>"Yes, come on! No! Ralph, you beat me again!" Toby bit back a curse because Ralph was sitting next to him, grinning so proudly. Mumbling to himself, he reached into his pocket and handed Walter a twenty. "Fine. You win…the kid's a genius." Handing over the controller to a very bouncy, excited Sylvester, Toby vacated his seat on Walter's couch. "Hey, you want a beer?"<p>

"It's not even noon." Walter narrowed his eyes. "I'll have a water and so will you." He circumvented Toby and grabbed two from the fridge. He tossed Toby one and leaned against the couch watching Sly and Ralph duke it out in the game.

Toby took a long drink. "What's eating you?"

Walter exhaled sharply, "It's nothing."

"Come on," Toby pressed, "Tell Dr. Curtis what's the matter." He turned to fully face Walter. "You tend to carry work stress in your shoulders and neck. Given your posture, I'm guessing this is a personal issue. Paige…" Toby's face split into a wide grin, "Bingo."

Walter didn't deny it. He took a step away so Ralph wouldn't hear their conversation. "She's perfect, sweet, and kind. I care about her and Ralph…"

"But?"

"But, I have no EQ, Toby." Walter dragged a hand through his dark hair, "I have been told on numerous occasions that I'm a terrible boyfriend. I can't connect. And Paige deserves someone who can support her and Ralph emotionally as well as physically. I don't want to lead her on. It wouldn't be fair."

"Whoa, slow down," Toby rested his hand on Walter's shoulder. "You have been very up front with Paige about having a low EQ. She is not going into this relationship blind. And more than that, it's my professional opinion that you've repressed your emotional side since the Baghdad incident to prevent yourself from getting hurt." Toby felt Walter tense and he narrowed his eyes, "You have empathy, Walter, and that's an exceptional primer for a deeper emotional relationship."

Walter folded his arms over his chest, "Thank you." It was exactly what he needed to hear. A sharp knock on the door shattered the moment. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I wonder who that is…" Cabe was in DC this weekend presenting Sylvester's statement on the Keeler case. Given Sylvester's civilian status and penchant for panic attacks—coupled with his fear of everything from anthrax to yellow fever—it was better for him to stay where he was comfortable.

Toby snorted, "A hundred ninety-seven IQ and you don't even know how to open a door. Don't worry, I'll get it." Striding forward, he peeked through the peephole. Swinging the door open, he rested a hand on his hip, "Didn't you see the sign? No girls allowed."

Ralph paused the game, much to Sylvester's chagrin, and ran over to greet Paige. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Paige picked Ralph up with a slight grunt and kissed his cheek before setting him back down. "Mom, I beat Toby at video games and now I'm beating Sly!"

"You are not!" Sylvester huffed indignantly.

Happy closed the door to Walter's apartment and grabbed the sign, tearing it in half.

"Hey! Ralph made that," Toby mock-frowned.

"You're full of it. I would know your handwriting anywhere. You do this stupid curlicue with your Gs." Happy handed Toby the pieces of the sign. Grabbing the water bottle from his hand, she took a sip before she turned to face Walter. "Hope you don't mind we crash the party, Walt."

"You're always welcome here, Happy. You know that." Walter cleared his throat. "I find it interesting that you and Paige had the same idea."

"We were hanging out. Girls weekend," Happy replied. Toby and Walter shared a look and Happy folded her arms defiantly, "Hey, I can get along with other women." To their credit, neither of them responded. "Paige wanted to check in on Ralph. It's his first night away from home."

Toby eyed her suspiciously, "Paige's motives are clear. What about you?"

"I want to talk to you."

It wasn't often that Toby was surprised, given the nature of his ability. Yet he was floored when Happy sought him out for a chat. Over the last several weeks, he'd noticed a shift in Happy. She was practically living with him now. In the last ten days, she'd spent nine of them at his place. They had a joint laundry basket and twice last week she cooked for them, which prompted Toby to pick up more than just cereal and deli meat at the store. As promised, he had kept their "arrangement" quiet and was slowly earning Happy's trust. Things were progressing well and Toby wasn't going to rock the boat. "Sure, anytime," He glanced around, "You mind if we step outside?"

Walter stepped away to give them more privacy. "You're welcome to talk in the workshop." He glanced back at them, "Just don't touch anything."

Happy knew her way to the shop very well. When she first met Walter, they spent hours in here working on their separate projects. Then, Sylvester and Toby joined the team and they needed a large space. Scorpion was founded in this very room. Pulling out a stool, she grasped Toby's wrist and pushed him onto the chair.

"This is all very kinky but Walter told us not to mess anything up." Toby wrapped his arms around Happy's waist, bending to kiss her sweetly. "You also realize that almost everyone we know is in the other room?"

Happy accepted his tender kiss without hesitation but didn't let it escalate further. "I'm not here for that. Like I said, I need to talk to you." She dug her fingernails into her palm to quell her nerves. "I've decided I want to have a baby…" When Toby didn't immediately respond, Happy continued, "With you."

Toby was intensely glad that Happy made him sit down before she unloaded that on him. He swayed but managed to stay upright. For perhaps the first time in his life, Toby had no idea what to say. He simply stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"I made a pros and cons list in the car. The simple fact of the matter—"

"Don't tell me the simple fact of the matter, Happy. There is nothing simple about having a child." Toby finally found his voice and his footing. He stood abruptly, grasping her shoulders. "You have made it very clear that we are—to put it in layman's terms—friends with benefits."

Happy frowned, "Why can't those benefits extend to include childrearing?" She set the paper down on Walter's workbench. "We're the appropriate age, we've known each other for a very respectable amount of time, not to mention we are extremely sexually compatible." There had been no complaints from either of them; Happy was satisfied with Toby and there was no denying he desired her as well. "You said it yourself, Toby, we are different enough to offer a diversified education to the child and yet we're fundamentally similar enough to coexist."

"That's hypothetically true," Toby felt his throat tighten with panic. "There's just one major thing you forgot to factor in here…"

"What's that?" Happy stared at the paper again, trying to find an area of weakness. "I factored maternity costs under the insurance section, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I…" Toby scrubbed a hand over his face, "I'm not sure I want to have children." His upbringing left him alone and damaged; Happy's had too. Walter never connected with his father and ended up getting hurt by his surrogate father, Cabe. Even Sylvester had been warped by his parents and had neither seen nor spoken to them in ten years. It wasn't as simple as Happy was making it out to be. Happy seemed to take it in stride and nodded her acquiescence; then she moved to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Happy replied, levelly. She wasn't angry at Toby. After all, he never expressly told her he wished to be a father; he had simply implied she needed someone like him to maintain the balance. Yet she couldn't deny there was a part of her that ached. "I'm not angry at you, Toby."

"I may regret saying this but I wish you were," Toby countered.

"I'm sure I could muster up something, if it's that important to you." Happy laughed mirthlessly. "I understand, Toby. When we talked at the beach, you never said you wanted a family. However, you were correct that I want one." She put another foot of distance between them. "We should suspend our relationship until further notice."

Toby gritted his teeth in frustration. "There's no reason to do that, Happy. Nothing has to change."

Happy shook her head sadly. "I went off my birth control this morning. The last thing I want is for there to be a mishap, Toby. I'm searching for an answer, not looking to ruin what we've built."

The seriousness with which Happy was pursing this gave Toby pause. He picked up the list she'd scrawled out from the workbench. Despite his hesitations, he sighed, "Give me the weekend, okay? I'm going to come up with my own list. I need time to think about it before I make a decision." Toby closed the distance between them, "Can you at least do that?"

Hope bubbled up inside Happy before she could stop it. She smiled and pressed another kiss to Toby's lips. "I'll expect an answer on Monday, then." Happy left Toby floundering with the new information that had been dumped on him today. She headed into the living room where Paige was ready to go. "Have a good time, boys." Without another word, the girls left.

Sylvester looked over at Toby, sympathetically. "Women, huh?"

"You have no idea…" Toby was still stunned and silent as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened but there was one thing for sure: he had a lot to think about this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are seriously the best. Your Tumblr messages and reblogs, tweets, reviews and PMs are awesome. They have inspired me to write this crazy chapter in the midst of Nanowrimo madness. Yes, ya'll, I'm writing a novel and I'm a solid 36,500+ words into it. Isn't that amazing? I do the romance thing, if you hadn't guessed. <strong>

**Scorpion just gets better and better. Obviously, I'm deviating pretty far from canon at this point but I hope you'll join me on the ride. It's going to get bumpy! If you want more, please continue to read, review, tweet, and tumblr. Your support gives me muse. Without that,I have nothing.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to my Beta JustVisiting80 who is SUPER busy today but still took the time to edit this. SHE IS EPIC! **

**Love you all! Let me know what you think! Do you think Toby and Happy should procreate? I'll be looking for your comments!**

**-Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

As far as Happy was concerned, girls weekend was a smashing success. After leaving Walter's apartment, Happy and Paige went to see a startlingly inaccurate movie about drag racing. Then Happy _actually_ took Paige drag racing…which ended with Paige hunched over a trash can while Happy collected the money from a loser in a Porsche. Since Happy felt guilty about ruining the afternoon, she let Paige decide the next activity; there was not a single complaint as they got manicures and chatted about trivial matters. Frivolity was a welcome distraction from Happy's earlier conversation with Toby. The girls ended their night with wine and Thai food at Paige's apartment. All in all, the day was very pleasant.

Across town, Ralph, Sylvester, and Walter were huddled in the living room coming up with solutions to all the world's problems. Meanwhile, Toby was working on a brain teaser of his own. Trying to decide whether or not he was going to father Happy's child was certainly harder than solving the global energy crisis. Even after the rest of the group had fallen asleep, Toby remained wired. Without clarity, there could be no resolution.

Monday morning dawned and the sky was hazy and red; brutal storms were on the horizon for later tonight. Toby's head pounded with the rising barometric pressure and the stress coalescing inside him. Happy was expecting an answer today and he honestly didn't have one. Toby had tried every method he knew of to decide: the pros and cons list, a deep psychological analysis of his desires and wants, and eventually, he had resorted to flipping a coin. Nothing was working. And so, he was forced to get creative. Settling down at the table, Toby scribbled furiously, eager to finish before Happy arrived.

Although Happy didn't have a key to Toby's apartment, she had a slim pick and open invitation—which was pretty much the same thing. As she slipped into the apartment, her stomach was in knots. Most of Sunday had been spent working on her motorcycle and trying in vain not to think about the implications of this moment. Happy considered staying home and waiting for Toby to get in touch…but her curiosity won out. She sought Toby out only to find him sprawled on the couch with several crumpled pieces of paper lying around him. Happy's lips curved into a frown, "You look like shit."

Toby was aware he was a little scruffy at the moment; he hadn't showered or shaved yet today. Not to mention his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Still, he couldn't help but smile, "Do I detect a hint of concern in your tone?" It was more than a hint, Toby mused. Happy's posture was tense and her hands were clenched tightly, a normal response to anticipating news. However, the slight crease on her forehead belied worry over his condition. "Happy, I'm fine," Toby soothed. "I have been occupied with matters more important than personal hygiene…like our conversation on Saturday."

"Do you have an answer?" Happy held her breath.

"No."

It felt as if the floor beneath her feet had suddenly fallen out. "Okay." Happy's voice remained level but she couldn't stop the rush of emotion that slammed through her; anger warred with grief and mingled with disappointment. She drew in a deep breath, stuffing down the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't trust her own voice. Instead, Happy strode toward the door with conviction, determined not to let him see her falter.

"Happy!" Toby rocketed off the couch, "I meant I don't have an answer." He reached for her wrist but then thought better of it; she had a look in her eye that told him to tread carefully. "I have been over your pros and cons list a thousand times. I made one of my own and it still didn't help." Toby's gaze softened as he watched Happy's posture go from defensive to defeated. "Having a child is something that would change everything for both of us. I am taking this seriously, Happy." Toby grabbed his notebook from the coffee table and placed it into her hands. "So, I came up with a list of my own."

Staring down at the tablet of paper, Happy kept her gaze averted so he would not be able to see her relief. "What is this?" '

"I believe I have come up with a way to determine whether or not we will be effective parents." Toby exhaled sharply, "And I need this to help me decide if I want to be a father." Her expression was so raw that Toby felt weak. He wanted to give her everything that she asked for…he'd do anything to go back to the way things were last week. Still, there was a glimmer of hope that she wanted to be more than sexual partners.

Happy remained silent for a moment as she read through his list of demands. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Toby smiled grimly, "The list is nonnegotiable." This was the first test: could Happy agree to his demands and compromise? He watched her struggle with the implication of his ultimatum and was well aware there was a part of her that wanted to throw the notebook at his head and stalk out. The fact that she hadn't yet was conclusive proof that this child meant everything to her; she was willing to do whatever it took. Toby was impressed. "Take a minute, think it over. I think we could both use some coffee." Toby's eyes lingered over Happy as he padded into the kitchen and busied himself with making a strong pot of French roast. Once it was ready, he poured two mugs and doctored Happy's coffee the way she liked it.

Happy welcomed the distraction that drinking their coffee brought…at least for a moment. She set the list aside and tucked her legs beneath her as she settled on the couch. "You win." Happy conceded after a long moment of silence. "I'll comply with your demands on the condition that we finish this crap as soon as possible. I won't wait forever, Toby." He nodded his assent and Happy cleared her throat, "Good. The first item on the list is a professional session with you. So, do I need to lay down?"

"No, the object is to relax and open up. Make yourself comfortable" Toby took a long sip of coffee before he sat up, looking professional. "I want to preface this by saying that nothing we discuss during this session will ever be brought up at work or during our personal time together. This session is completely confidential."

Happy wasn't exactly sure how Toby could promise that. Nevertheless, she shrugged at him, "Can we just get this over with?" Happy shifted uncomfortably under Toby's intense gaze; it felt as if he was peeling away the layers of who she was and crawling around inside. The feeling lasted for almost a full minute before she leaned forward, "Aren't you supposed to ask me questions or something?"

"Do you _want_ me to ask you questions?" Toby asked, casually.

"I'm not sure what you want me to open up about, Toby." Happy felt caged; she itched to pace the length of the floor to expend the nervous energy twisting in her gut. "You know everything about me. I don't see the point of this…" She took a long swallow of coffee to try and combat the sudden dryness of her throat. "My family is irrelevant. You've met them, Toby. You know what I went through growing up." A rush of air left her lungs. "I just want to have a baby."

Toby set his coffee down and laced his fingers thoughtfully. "I know _what_ you want but now you need to tell me _why_."

Happy shifted uncomfortably. "What does it matter?"

"Do you think your life would have been different if your stepmother and father sat down to discuss their reasons for wanting to have more children before they went ahead and did it?" Toby watched Happy tense as if she'd been slapped. He ached to reach out and comfort her but this was a professional session; it wouldn't benefit either of them if he tiptoed around the issues. In this case, being direct was the only solution.

Picking at a chip in the mug, Happy drew in a ragged breath. "I get it. I'm all kinds of damaged from my mother dying and being abandoned by my father." She gritted her teeth, "I can't explain to you every single reason I want a kid, Toby. It's something I just…_need_." Happy gripped the coffee mug tighter, "I'm not trying to replace the family I lost. I'm not trying to fill some empty space inside myself. What I want is to share in the unconditional love of a child and to contribute something to the world. I want what Paige has with Ralph." Uncertainty won out and Happy leapt to her feet and paced the length of the room.

Toby narrowed his eyes, "I can see you're anxious."

"Damn right, I'm anxious! I'm not giving you the right answers!" Happy scoffed.

"What makes you say that?" Toby's frown deepened. "Happy, there are no wrong answers. I'm genuinely interested in your opinions and your thoughts. I'm not here to judge you."

"Like hell you're not," Happy rounded on him. "You probably think this is pathetic." She slammed her empty coffee mug down on the table. "You said it yourself, you aren't even sure you want a baby! Obviously, you can't understand what I'm feeling. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time!"

"Why are you wasting your time?" Toby stood and closed the distance between them, "Make me understand, Happy. Why do you have to have a child with _me_?" This time, he grasped her wrist and refused to let her pull away from him, "Let's do a quick recap: I'm narcissistic, I've got a gambling problem, an unhealthy relationship with alcohol, and I speak before I think. I'm not exactly the most suitable choice for a father. So tell me why you want it to be me, Happy."

Happy's chest tightened and her breath hitched in her throat. "You're there, Toby." She took a step back to center herself. "Ever since I met you, you're just _there_. I push you away and you always come back for more." She refused to back down, despite the uncertainty that coursed through her veins. "I need someone who always comes back, Toby. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you don't walk away. That quality alone makes up for every single flaw you have." Happy's entire body was shaking. "I know if we had a baby, I would never have to worry about you packing it in when the going gets tough. You're solid, Toby. And despite everything…I trust you."

Trust was a solid foundation for a real relationship; one that could include a baby. Instead of offering up words, Toby wrapped his arms around Happy and drew her to his chest. She leaned against him, the tension draining from her body immediately. They remained joined for several meaningful moments before Happy lightened the mood. "Do all your patients get hugs? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that." She jabbed.

Toby chuckled, "Our session is over." He busied himself with pouring them more coffee and settled down again. Happy was already poring over the list and he smiled. "I'm surprised you decided to start with that. There are a lot simpler items on that list. You could've eased into this slowly."

"There's nothing easy about this," Happy replied. "You were right. Having a kid isn't something that should be a snap decision. I had time to think this over and decide. I owe you the same courtesy." She licked her lips as she tapped an item midway down the list, "I have my medical history at home but I think genetic counseling would be a good idea too. Besides cancer, I'm not sure what runs in my family." Happy folded her arms. "I'll ask them to draw the labs at my appointment next week. You can do the same with your doctor."

"What appointment?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows.

"I need to see my gynecologist for a workup. It's time for my annual exam anyway. I need to make sure my OB is up for the job." Happy snorted at Toby's expression, "I already told you, I'm not taking any chances. I started taking a prenatal vitamin with extra folic acid last week, too. Can't be too careful."

Toby's vision swam, a combination of exhaustion and astonishment. Happy's persistence was wearing him down. All the more reason to reach a decision sooner rather than later. "You're dedicated to this, I appreciate that." He cleared his throat. "So, let's not waste time then. What's next on the list?"

"Babysitting?"

"Excellent," Toby grabbed his phone and quickly fired off a text. "I have a colleague with three children under the age of five. That makes for one hell of a frazzled housewife and mother. She mentioned last week that her usual sitter can't watch the kids for date night. I just volunteered us for the job."

"Why can't we just watch Ralph? He's a kid." Happy countered.

"Ralph is a genius, that would be cheating." Toby's phone buzzed almost immediately, as he knew it would. "Friday night at six, we're on." There was a giddiness that stabbed through him, shaking away the last remnants of exhaustion. "In the meantime, we can take the rest of the week and get through the list. Deal?"

Happy nodded decisively, "Deal." Glancing at his red-rimmed eyes again, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Get in there and get some sleep. I'm going to head to the office. I'll cover for you."

"Walter is going to be pissed," Toby replied gruffly.

"Yeah, well I now know a few things about Walter that might shut him up." Happy grinned. Spending the day with Paige absolutely gave her a much deeper insight into Walter O'Brien. Pushing Toby toward the bedroom, she playfully swatted his butt toward the bed, "Nap, now! That's an order, Curtis."

"Aye, aye, captain," Toby yawned. He tugged off his jeans and settled into bed wearing his usual boxers and a t-shirt. "You're going to tell me everything Paige said, right?"

Happy rolled her eyes, "Not a chance." Hesitating a moment, she leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to Toby's lips. "I'll call you if something comes up." When she moved to stand up, Toby grabbed her and kissed her until her knees nearly buckled. Breathing heavily, she braced herself against the bed and tugged away from him.

"It can take several weeks for your birth control to fully leave your system…" Toby murmured, his hands resting against her biceps.

"And there are cases of women getting pregnant immediately after stopping the pill. I'm not willing to risk it…" Not for her own sake, but for his. Happy slipped away with a sad smile playing on her face. Without another word, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Toby waited until he heard the soft click of the door before he rolled over. The weariness of the last few days caught up with him quickly. As Toby's eyes fluttered shut, his dreams were filled with images of Happy and what their lives could be like. He saw Happy tinkering in the garage, the cacophony of children's voices as they played in the distance, and the sweetness of her lips as she wrapped her greased up hands around him and pushed him against the hood of the car. The sharp ringing of his cellphone dragged Toby out of his happy fantasy and once again he was in his silent apartment. Although it felt as if he closed his eyes only seconds ago, his clock told him that he'd been out for several hours.

"Hello?" Toby's voice was still thick with sleep as he answered the phone.

"Dr. Curtis? This is Meg, I'm a nurse at UCLA medical? You're listed as the next of kin for a Rachel Harris." The end of the line crackled and Toby wondered if the woman was crying. "I'm sorry. There's been an accident…"

"I'll be right there." Toby catapulted out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes he could find. He managed to shove his wallet into his pocket as he sprinted down the hallway to his truck. Time seemed to stop as he braced himself for what was to come…no matter what happened today, his life was never going to be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to chapter 6 of Fundamentals of Forever. Sorry for the holdup guys! I have been furiously working on my Nanowrimo piece and last night, I WON! over 50,000 words on my novel completed. It's not fully finished yet but it is getting pretty darn close. It's a big achievement, since I've had this story in my head for years!<strong>

**I definitely have not forgotten about you. You are all awesome. Thank you so much for the reviews, tumblrs, tweets and private messages. Your ongoing support and feedback is what keeps me writing this fic. Please, let me know what you think! Especially let me know if you want more! **

**Also, be aware the further we go into this fic, the further we will deviate from canon. I will keep it in character, as usual. But I'm enjoying manipulating the Scorpion universe and bending it to my will. Mwahahah!**

**As always, a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta Josephine (JustVisiting80). She also won Nanowrimo yesterday. I could do nothing without her. She is my rock. **

**Much love!**  
><strong>Marina<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"He's not answering his phone," Walter's arms were firmly crossed over his chest as he hurried into the kitchen. "Someone needs to go over there and make sure he's okay." Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for Happy to volunteer. When he got no response, Walter sighed and rested his palms on her desk, "Happy?"

"Are you asking me as my boss or as a friend?" Happy reluctantly dragged herself away from the file she was reading. Cabe had asked her to take a look at a couple of old bombing cases to see if there was anything Homeland Security had missed. So far, she had found little more than gross incompetence and poor documentation. Happy had a lot of work to do and being sent on a fool's errand would only put her further behind. "Look, I saw Toby this morning. He was exhausted so I told him to take a few hours and rest. I'm sure he's just taking a nap. That man sleeps like the dead."

"Happy! Please!" Walter barked.

Happy glared at Walter until he set his jaw; he was not backing down. "Fine. I'll text you when I find him." She threw the files into her bag with more force than was necessary. Grumbling to herself, Happy kicked her bike into gear and sped toward Toby's apartment. Once she got inside, her stomach started to churn. It looked like had left in a hurry…there were clothes strewn around in the bedroom and he'd knocked a cup off the counter without bothering to pick it up. Worst of all, Toby's cell phone was sitting by the bedside table. Hurrying over, Happy picked it up and scrolled through until she hit a number she didn't recognize. "Walt, I need you to trace a number for me…"

Twenty minutes later, Happy dashed into UCLA medical's emergency department like the world was on fire. She went to the registration desk, desperately seeking someone who could point her in the right direction. "Hey!" Her breathing was ragged and labored from the weight of her fear."I'm looking for Toby Curtis. Is he here?" No one seemed to be paying her any attention. Banging on the glass, she pointed at a frightened looking intern, "I'm talking to you!"

"Happy?"

Happy whirled around and her heart dropped into her stomach. Closing the distance between them, she gripped Toby's shoulders and quickly inspected him. Her dark eyes locked onto his, shimmering with relied.

"I'm fine," Toby soothed, before she even had a chance to ask. "I—OW!" Suddenly, Happy reared back and punched him straight in the shoulder. Rubbing the offending area, he frowned, "What the hell was that for?"

Happy refused to answer that. When Walter traced the call and told her it had come from UCLA medical, she lost it. A million scenarios were playing in her mind and none of them were good. She was fully aware that the call came _from _the hospital not _to_ the hospital…but in the heat of the moment, it didn't matter. She imagined horrible, terrifying diagnoses and losing him the same way she'd lost every other person she'd ever cared about. "Why are you here?"

"About that…" Toby raked a hand through his hair and shifted uncomfortably. "I received a call that an old friend was in accident. I was listed as an emergency contact. I needed to come down here to make sure everything was okay."

"And? Is it?" Concern was written all over Happy's features. It didn't take a behavioral prodigy to determine Toby was edgy and nervous. She hadn't seen him this worked up since he decided to try psychedelic mushrooms and document his physiological and psychological reactions…all in the name of science, of course. When he didn't immediately answer, Happy's posture tightened again. "Toby…"

"Dr. Curtis?" A young nurse in a pair of dark navy scrubs popped her head out of the room. "Your wife is asking for you. I've given her a little something for the pain and hopefully she can get some rest." Brushing past them, she headed back to the nurse's station, unaware of the shit storm she'd just kicked up.

Happy staggered, "Your _wife_?"

"No! She's not—" The nurse was already gone. Toby tried to quell the sickness rising inside of him. "Happy, listen to me," He was already reeling from being called to the hospital unexpectedly and Happy's surprising presence here. "Rachel was in a car accident this morning. I guess she never updated her emergency contacts and her parents are retired, living in Florida. I couldn't sit back and do nothing."

"Your ex-fiancée Rachel?" Toby had only mentioned the woman's name once before and seemed to regret it immediately. Happy knew for a fact that Toby was still pining after this woman who broke his heart even though they'd broken up years earlier. There was a large part of Happy that burned with dark, hot jealousy. What started out as a casual sexual affair had spiraled into something deeper—at least for Happy. She was forced to remind herself that they never agreed to anything more than sex nor had she demanded exclusivity. He had every right to play the field. He also had every right to come running to the aid of his ex…she didn't expect it to hurt so badly.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Happy's voice came out slightly strained. "I should get going." Toby grasped her wrist before she had a chance to bolt.

"I _want_ to."

A breathy, impatient voice calling his name dragged Toby out of the moment. "Just…come with me, please." When he tugged Happy toward the trauma room, he sensed her hesitation. "It's okay," He soothed. Slipping into the room, Toby watched the woman he was once infatuated with reach for his hand. Instinctively, he gripped back in an attempt to comfort her.

Rachel Harris was nothing like Happy expected. She had always pictured a peroxide blonde with teased hair and fake breasts. There would be a harshness about her that Happy could dislike instantly. In reality, Rachel was petite and plain. Her curly dark hair was caked with dried blood from a laceration she'd obtained in the crash; she'd pulled it into a bun to keep it away of the neck brace she was wearing. Soft hazel eyes were red-rimmed from crying and she looked soft and sweet. "Toby, my head hurts…" She croaked. All around her, there were machines beeping and whirring. One monitored her heart, the other her oxygen level; there was a nearly inaudible drip, drip, drip of the IV feeding fluids into her.

"The pain meds will kick in soon, Rach," Toby smoothed her hair with his free hand. Reaching around the bed, he grabbed the ice pack and settled it against her temple again. "Keep that on there, it'll help with the swelling." His thumb slid over her cheek, "You should try and rest. I'll wake you every couple hours to make sure that concussion isn't getting the better of you. I'm not leaving…"

"Every time I close my eyes I see that truck heading straight for me. I'm paralyzed and I can't get out of the way and—" A harsh sob broke from her throat and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She whimpered.

Happy remained silent and uncomfortable as she lingered in the doorway watching the scene unfold. Toby settled at the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Rachel. An unwelcome flicker of jealousy rose up in her chest. She shifted on her feet in an attempt to distract herself. Happy knew she didn't belong here; this was a private moment between two people who obviously cared for each other. She was poised to walk out the door when something stopped her…

"Don't go…" Rachel's voice was almost too soft to hear. Happy froze and faced the bed again. "I didn't realize Toby had a girlfriend." Grabbing several tissues, she tried in vain to stem the flow of tears that burned down her cheeks. "I'm Rachel. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'm not usually like this."

"Happy Quinn," Happy replied but she didn't move from her position. "And I'm not his girlfriend…" Picking at a stray string at the edge of her shirt, Happy cleared her throat, "Sorry about the accident. I've been there, it sucks." Although her words were hollow, the sentiment behind them was genuine. Happy wanted to help. "If you want, I can take a look at the car and assess the damage. You'll need a mechanic's appraisal for insurance purposes and it'll help your case if you decide to take the jackass that hit you to court."

Rachel's harsh breathing had begun to ease. The pain medication was starting to take effect and slowly, she was starting to relax. "She's so pretty, Tobias." Rachel's fingertips curved around Toby's arm, "Smart too." A smile curved over her lips as she pushed Toby off the bed and motioned for Happy to move closer. "I need another blanket."

"There's one at the edge of your bed, Rach," Toby argued.

"Go away, Toby. I want to talk to her woman to woman." Rachel's hazel eyes narrowed threateningly. A blink later, she was back to smiling as she waved Happy over, offering her a seat near the bed.

"This is not a good idea—"

Happy shrugged Toby off and plopped down on the stool. She was morbidly curious as to what the hell Rachel wanted. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to pick this woman's brain. After all, Toby loved Rachel enough to propose; he wanted a life and family with _her_. Perhaps if Happy understood why, she'd comprehend his reluctance to have a baby. "Take a hike, Doc."

Rachel and Happy in the same room made Toby's skin crawl. Of course he didn't have anything to hide; Happy already knew he had an ex-fiancée and the end of their relationship had crushed him. Still, he hadn't gone into every gory detail of what his life had been like before the split. Anxiety fluttered in his chest as he trudged toward the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he warned.

Once Toby vacated the room, Happy's face slackened. "If the point of this is to intimidate me, I'm going to save you the trouble. I already know how Toby is. I know about his gambling and the drinking. I know he borrowed a lot of money from you. He was likely a jerk more times than not." Happy straightened her posture. "There's nothing you can tell me about Toby that I don't already know."

"Let me tell you something about me then," Rachel's hands fisted in the blankets, steeling herself against the throbbing pain in her body and the thundering ache in her skull. "I was sixteen when I met Toby. He was this charming, smooth-talking, street rat. My father was Toby's faculty advisor for his Ph.D. and he stayed with us sometimes. My dad always had a soft spot for him." A smile replaced the pained expression on Rachel's face. "I was in high school. I thought Toby was lame and weird."

Happy snorted, "Sounds like the Toby I know. What changed your mind?"

"The more Toby hung around, the more I got to know him. He was charming and a notorious flirt. He slept with all of my friends at one time or another. I didn't care…I never gave him the time of day until one day he disappeared for three weeks. Then, everything changed." Rachel sighed wistfully.

It was incredibly obvious to Happy that Toby had employed reverse psychology techniques on Rachel. He probably used their time apart to gamble himself into the poorhouse before he returned to reap the benefits. So far, Happy couldn't see a single thing that set Rachel apart from anyone else. Although Happy's mind turned, she remained silent and allowed Rachel to continue.

Slowly but surely, the medication in Rachel's veins was taking hold. Her eyes were starting to become glassy and she reached out, her fingers brushing Happy's shoulder in a manner far too familiar for two people who had just met. "When he came back, everything changed. He fulfilled my every fantasy of what love was supposed to be like. When he proposed, I was over the moon." She smiled sadly. "It took me two years to realize that he was altering his personality to suit what I wanted. The gambling got worse, so did the drinking, and the harder he had to work to keep it from me. One day I woke up and I didn't even recognize him anymore. He was borrowing money left and right, out every night…" She licked her lips. "The last straw was the day he pawned my engagement ring so a loan shark wouldn't cut off his thumbs."

Happy could picture everything that Rachel described in vivid detail. Toby's incredible ability to read people gave him the innate ability to almost read their mind; without any effort at all, he'd know exactly how to get what he wanted. What Toby always yearned for was acceptance. His own mother had tossed him out; he just wanted a place to belong. Rachel was starting to fade now and Happy stood up, "So, now that I know your life story. Care to share why you felt I needed to know?"

"I like you, Happy," Rachel yawned, her eyelids starting to droop. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Toby's special…and he deserves someone who can accept him for who he is." Exhaling the last of her strength, Rachel drifted, "I couldn't."

For a long moment, Happy stared at Rachel's sleeping form. Happy wanted to label this woman a cheater and a whore; she tore Toby apart as callously as one possibly could. But hearing Rachel's side of the story destroyed that theory; she was normal, quiet, from a good family. It changed everything. Happy tugged the blanket from the bottom of the bed and tucked Rachel in. When Happy turned to leave, Toby was blocking her way. "I need to go."

"We need to discuss this," Toby countered, refusing to let her pass.

Rachel's words swirled in Happy's head. It brought into perspective everything Happy feared but was too afraid to speak aloud. Rachel tried to change Toby…wasn't she doing the same thing? "I need to get back to work. Walter's going to wonder where I ran off to. I'll let him know you need the rest of the day." Happy stood toe to toe with Toby, her mouth curving into a frown as he blocked the doorway, "I'll see you later."

"Will you? Or are you going to take off and dodge my calls?" Toby countered, digging his hands into his pockets. "I was listening the entire time, as you well know." Any conversation that took place about him was one he needed to be a part of—even indirectly. Nothing Rachel said should have been a shock to Happy. "Let's save ourselves the trouble and you just tell me what's bothering you."

"You're off the hook." Happy remained level and met his gaze without hesitation. "You've been up front with me about not wanting to be a father. Pushing you into this makes me no different than Rachel." Straightening her spine, she pressed a hand to Toby's chest and pushed him out of the way. "It was wrong."

"It's not wrong to ask someone you love for something you want!" Toby followed her toward the exit, dodging nurses and aides in the hallway. "I'm not the same man I was when I met Rachel. I was seventeen years old. I didn't know what the hell I wanted."

"You don't know what the hell you want now," Happy paused just outside the emergency room doors and faced him. "So, it's like I said. Forget I ever said anything." Her phone buzzed, Walter was mad as a hornet that Happy hadn't checked in yet. She shook her head, "I've got to go." Happy heard Toby shout her name again but she didn't turn around. Stalking back to her bike, she put on her helmet and ripped out of the parking lot.

Toby was left standing there, slack jawed and silent. Nothing with Happy was easy. Although he liked the challenge, at the moment he wished that just one thing could go his way. No matter, he would have to work that much harder. Toby was not giving up. Rachel was his past…and he had made mistakes. Happy was his future and this time, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>*dodges rotten fruit*<strong>

**Ahhhh! i am sorry about that evil cliffhanger. I just wanted to make sure ya'll were still reading. Your reviews have been epic. I worked my butt off to write this entire chapter and get it to you tonight. It's a little angsty but it's always darkest right before dawn. I can't wait for the new Scorpion tomorrow! YESSS! I hope you will watch. I live tweet ( MarinaBlack99) so feel free to join me! I also will post updates on the fic and I appreciate your input.**

**If you want more, please read and review. Your reviews, reblogs, likes, PMs, and encouraging tweets are what gets me through the lulls in muse. You guys are the best!**

**Again my beta Josephine is EPIC. The turnaround on this chapter was AMAZING. She deserves all the hearts and flowers and cookies I can find. Maybe she'll settle for a bottle of rose and nerdy songs!**

**Happy Sunday!**

**Marina**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy had successfully avoided Toby all week. Rachel's parents flew in from Florida just in time to bring her home from the hospital and Toby spent most of Tuesday catching up with them. Happy pretended she didn't care; there was plenty of work to be done at Scorpion. In just two days she'd written up two separate reports on the bombing files that Cabe gave her and submitted them in record time. If Cabe saw anything suspicious in that, he didn't mention it. Instead, he patted her shoulder comfortingly and offered a rousing: "Keep up the good work, kid."

On Wednesday, Happy assisted Walter in designing some new surveillance equipment for the team. Working with her hands was a welcome distraction from the gnawing ache in the pit of her stomach. The more she focused on the task, the less she thought about Toby. Besides, hammering and soldering were excellent stress releases. Happy toiled day and night, only resting when she was too exhausted to continue. She'd even taken to crashing on the couch in the garage so she wouldn't be too far away in case she awoke at night reaching for Toby…anything to keep her mind on the work and off _anything_ else.

By Friday morning, Happy had nearly completed a project that would've taken most people a month. She glanced up as Walter sidled into her workshop and stood there watching her with a blank expression. She thought, at first, he wanted another status update. "I told you, I'll have it done by the end of the day. I need to make sure everything is grounded correctly or we could have a much bigger problem later on."

"I trust you to do the best job for the team, Happy." Walter replied coolly.

There was a long moment of hesitation and Happy felt her shoulders tighten. She knew him well enough to know that he was building up to an unpleasant conversation. Happy was not a praying woman…but she still found herself silently hoping that Walter would simply turn and walk away.

Walter tugged at the collar of his shirt and undid the top button in an attempt to appear more casual. Paige told him to try and 'stay loose'…whatever _that_ meant. "I'd like to talk to you about something…personal."

Happy sighed and pushed the welding helmet away from her face. In all the years she'd known Walter, he never willingly got involved in a personal matter. "Paige is rubbing off on you, I see." Tugging her thick gloves off, Happy walked around the workbench and faced Walter head on. "I know what this is about and you really don't want to get involved, Walt."

"I have to," Walter replied curtly. "It's for the good of the team." Scrubbing a hand over his stubbled jaw, he pulled out a stool and motioned for her to sit. When she didn't immediately comply, he grew impatient. "I'm trying to put you at ease, Happy. Paige said the first step to confronting an issue was to make the person you're talking to feel comfortable. So, sit down!"

"What would put me at ease is if you dropped it," Happy's ire was rising. It wasn't that she was angry at Walter but he had borne the brunt of her anger on more than one occasion. There was a reason that Walter was her best friend and part of that was the fact that he could stand up to her. Walter's dark eyes bored into her until she plopped down on the stool with a dramatic huff.

Walter settled down across from her and folded his hands. "Toby—"

"No!" Happy cut Walter off swiftly. As much as she cared for and respected Walter, he was the absolute last person who could ever understand the depth of her feelings for Toby and how she struggled to contain them. "Toby and I are a nonissue."

"Your relationship affects the team whether you like it or not." Walter countered, his frown deepening. "This is what I feared when you and Toby entered into a relationship."

Happy fiddled with a screwdriver sitting on the workbench. She desperately needed something to distract her from the anger she felt. "I do not have a relationship with Toby." Steeling herself against the onslaught of emotion, she shrugged away the tension, "We had sex. It was not serious."

Walter's patience was wearing thin but he kept thinking about Paige. She was the one who told him this talk had to come from him…Walter wasn't sure what the logic was in that but he trusted her instinct. He just had to trust that Paige was right this time too. "If Toby means nothing to you, why are you walking around here like you lost your best friend?" He sighed heavily, "Emotion such as this is foreign to me but I am learning to determine when someone I care about is hurting." Drumming his fingers on the table, Walter chose his words carefully. "I know you met Rachel. That could not have been easy for you…"

Supportive, concerned Walter was not a man Happy was used to; it made her uncomfortable. Walter was rational and analytical in all things. Unfortunately, there was nothing particularly rational about this situation. It was purely emotional…and it had been since the first day that Happy and Toby met.

At first, she couldn't stand the brash, uninhibited shrink that Walter brought onto the team. They clashed and butted heads on more than one occasion…and yet, as time went on their fights became more lighthearted and bantering. One day, Happy woke up and realized he was so ingrained in her life that she couldn't imagine it without him. Toby was under her skin and burrowing deeper all the time. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Happy stared down at the screwdriver in her hand and chewed on her bottom lip. She'd told Toby once that tools were the only things in the world that could be relied on. Toby, on the other hand, was adamant that people were trustworthy too. Well, at the very least, Happy knew the truth…

Silence was not what Walter expected. He caught Happy's gaze and refused to waver; maybe if he stared her down, she would eventually break. Toby talked about _everything _at length. There were no secrets between them—by Toby's choice, of course. Yet he refused to discuss Happy with Walter at all. "I want to help you however I can."

"You can't help me, Walt. I don't have a problem…" Happy slammed the screwdriver down with a bang. "Now, if you don't mind, my boss wants me to finish this project by the end of the day." The welding helmet would make an excellent mask to hide the emotions roiling beneath the surface. "You need something else?"

Walter had promised Paige that he wouldn't lose his temper…but it was one promise he couldn't keep. "I need you to talk to _someone_! I don't care if it's me or Paige or Sylvester. Go see a shrink! Happy, you're shutting down." He flattened his palms on the workbench as he stood up. "I haven't seen you like this since we first met. You're hurt, frightened, and angry!" He sighed. "This is part of the reason why I brought Toby onto this team!"

Happy nearly dropped the soldering iron, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I do a full background check on all of my employees, Happy." Walter kept his voice level. "I know about your family, I've seen every hospital record…the police reports…"

There was always a part of her that knew Walter was aware of what she'd been through but the confirmation was too much to bear. "You had no right!" Happy was right back in Walter's face and now the gloves were off. "You told Toby, didn't you?"

Walter ignored Happy's small hands fisted in his dress shirt. "I didn't have to tell him, Happy. He saw it with his own eyes. He identified with it," Walter pressed. "He had you pegged in thirty seconds! It's how I knew he was legitimate. And then he did something I'll never forget…" Resting his hand on Happy's shoulder, Walter did his best to soothe her. "You were standing in the shop working on a carburetor and Toby walked over. I never heard what he said but you _smiled_. I'd known you for over a year and I'd never seen someone make you smile so easily. I knew then that he would be good for you. He could pull you out of your shell and help you achieve your greatest potential." There was vindication in that; Walter loved being right.

Happy vividly remembered that first meeting. Toby came in hot, psychoanalyzing the world around him and aggravating Happy terribly. Once Walter left the room, Toby walked over and made a lame joke about Happy 'getting his motor running'. Then he flashed her the goofiest grin she'd ever seen—the first of many. Despite her annoyance and discomfort, Happy couldn't help herself: she smiled.

The memory awakened the grief Happy had been trying to ignore for the last three days. She let go of Walter and stalked toward the kitchen. The armor she wore so well was firmly in place by the time Walter followed her. "So, you think because our resident shrink is taking a couple days off that you get to step in?" Happy took a long drink of water but it did nothing to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I want a baby," Happy admitted finally. Walter just nodded, which left her feeling off-kilter. "Nothing to say?"

Walter grabbed a bottle of water of his own, grateful for a moment of distraction. "You claim your relationship with Toby was purely sexual and then you tell me you want to have a baby. I have a new understanding of where it went wrong…"

Happy chuckled derisively, "That would be the logical conclusion but no, that's not it. Toby and I discussed having a child. At first, he was reluctant. He said he was unsure if he wanted to be a father but agreed to think about my proposal." She glanced away, "He came up with this elaborate list to ascertain whether or not we could be functional parents."

Walter raised an eyebrow. He recalled Toby poring over a notebook the night they had their genius sleepover with Ralph. Walter was well aware that Toby hadn't slept a wink. It made sense now as to why he was so rattled after Happy and Paige left the apartment. "So, what happened then?"

"Rachel told me that her relationship with Toby failed because he altered his personality to suit her. The longer he maintained the charade, the worse his gambling and drinking got. He was willing to destroy himself for her happiness." Happy drew in a ragged breath. "Now he's going to do the same thing for me? No. I won't let him, Walter."

"I don't pretend to know much about the human psyche…" Walter trailed off as he tried to find the right words. "But I know Toby. If he wanted to push you away, you wouldn't even realize it was happening. And he'd make you believe it was your idea all along." A wry smile tipped up the corner of Walter's lips, "He's a genius like that." Walter heard the door open and quickly made his final point, "Toby has grown a lot since Rachel. He's learned to go off more than pure instinct and to evaluate which relationships in his life are healthy ones. I'm not saying he always makes the right choice but…if Toby truly did not want to entertain the possibility of having a child, he would not lead you on. Deep down, you know that too."

Happy was struck by Walter's words. Rachel made a very valid point but now Walter had made one of his own. Once again, Happy was torn down the middle. In all the years she'd known Toby, he always told her what was on his mind—whether she wanted to hear it or not. Suddenly, everything came back into focus. Tugging her keys out of her pocket, she took a deep breath, "I've got to go." Happy jogged toward the door.

"Happy?" Walter called, smiling as she turned to face him, "Good luck."

A smile crossed Happy's. "Thanks, Walt." Turning on her heel, she hurried out to where her bike was parked. She needed to go home and change, shower, and get ready. There were three kids in Burbank waiting for their babysitters tonight and Happy was not going to disappoint them. Besides, it was like Toby said: It would be excellent practice for parenthood.

* * *

><p>Toby swore his head was going to explode with the decibel that the child in his arms was wailing. He nearly tripped over the two rambunctious boys dashing up and down the hallways. One of them had taken Toby's hat and was currently using it to try and smack his brother. "Hey, cool it, you two!" The doorbell rang again and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" When he threw the door open, Toby nearly wept with relief at the sight of Happy. "You're here…"<p>

"Just in time, I'd say," Happy pushed her way into the house. One of the boys ran by and Happy grabbed the hat, plopping it back onto Toby's head with a smile. She noticed his expression change and she frowned. "What?"

"There's something sticky in my hat…" Toby groused.

Happy smirked and tugged it off his head. "You got lucky, doc. It's maple syrup." She chuckled at his relieved sigh. The baby in Toby's arms was extremely agitated and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the little girl needed her diaper changed. "Go take care of that. I'll get a handle on the boys."

"The little one is Connor, he's two. Brendan is four…if you forget, he will remind you." Toby explained quickly, "And this angry little girl is Danielle. I ordered a couple pizzas for dinner and they should be here any time now. The money is on the counter in the kitchen. I—"

"I've got it," Happy cut Toby off, narrowing her eyes. "Go!"

Toby flashed her a grateful smile and hurried into the nursery. Danielle had leaked through her diaper and was in dire need of a bath. Pulling off the soiled onesie, he gagged slightly as he cleaned the baby off as carefully and effectively as he could. Apparently the faces he was making were funny because by the time he finished wiping, Danielle was giggling and kicking her legs. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?" The zealous peals of her laughter grew louder and a tiny, chubby hand swatted at his stubbled face.

Happy rounded up Connor and Brendan with very little effort. Blocks were spread out over the playroom floor; Connor was stacking them as high as he could before knocking them down. Brendan was in the midst of introducing Happy to _all_ of his toys. She wasn't even sure he'd taken a single breath in the last ten minutes…the boundless energy was shocking, to say the least. It was a relief when the pizzas arrived…

Lifting a wriggling Connor into his booster seat, she cut his pizza into tiny squares so he could pick it up easily. Brendan helped himself, kicking his legs loudly against the chair as he gnawed on his piece. His large brown eyes were fixed on Happy as she bustled around the kitchen getting water and napkins. "Is Toby your husband?" Brendan asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Nope," Happy smiled gently and handed Brendan a napkin. Plopping down beside him, she leaned back in her chair.

Brendan mulled that over for a moment before he cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Happy fleetingly wondered if Toby put the kid up to this. "I'm not married to anyone."

"Oh…" The answer didn't seem acceptable and Brendan flung his pizza down on the plate. "_Why_?"

"Yikes, kid, are you in the FBI or something?" Happy huffed and Brendan dissolved into a fit of giggles. She glanced up at Connor who seemed to be wearing more pizza than he was eating. "What about you, kiddo? You got a woman in your life?"

Brendan laughed harder, "No! I'm a _kid_!" He grabbed the cup of water and took a drink. "Adults are the only ones who can get married. That's what my mom said," He explained, wisely. "I think if you're going to marry someone, you should marry Uncle Toby. He's funny. He got me a dinosaur for my birthday…" Brendan glanced up at Happy. "I'm _four_," He added for good measure.

Happy chuckled at how easily conversation flowed when speaking with a four year old. Brendan didn't seem to stop for a second. Hopefully, some of this energy would wane before it was time for bed or they were in for a very long night. "That's cool, kid," Happy smiled.

"Connor is my brother and Danielle is my little sister," Brendan announced, as if Happy didn't know. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" When she didn't immediately answer, he forged ahead as if she had, "Are you the big sister or the little sister?"

"I'm the big sister…sort of…" Happy was convinced this kid was a spy now. He seemed to know exactly where her weaknesses were and went in for the kill while gazing at her with those wide, innocent brown eyes. Discussing the intimate details of her tragic childhood with a kid was the absolute last thing she wanted to be doing. "Finish that pizza, I'm going to make sure Toby and the baby are alright."

Toby was soaked through. How could one little baby make _this_ much of a mess? The infant tub held just enough warm water to bathe the kid so it was a mystery how he'd ended up drenched. Danielle protested the water at first but quickly acquiesced, kicking her feet and hitting the water with her palms in between pelting him with a pink rubber ducky. He carefully wiped her down with a washcloth, using the lavender baby soap he found near the tub. By the time he finished scrubbing her down, her eyes were starting to droop. Despite lifting her out of the tub, drying her down, and changing her into the pajamas that had been laid out near the crib, Danielle remained sleepy. The baby made a tiny noise of protest as Toby picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he carried her toward the crib.

Happy paused in the doorway, and something primal rose up inside her. Seeing Toby with that tiny child was almost too much for her to bear. It was everything she wanted…but none of it was hers. She turned to head back into the kitchen when she heard Toby's soft voice.

"You want to do the honors?" Toby sensed Happy's presence the moment she walked down the hall. "I need to dry off a little bit. Bath time got a little bit out of hand." Closing the distance between them, Toby gingerly slipped the baby into Happy's arms and watched her expression change from one of uncertainty to one of pure joy. Gingerly, he rested a hand on Happy's shoulder. "Take your time. I'm going to check in on the boys."

Danielle whined and snuggled her head against Happy's chest, listening to the heartbeat beneath. A surge of protectiveness ebbed through Happy as she padded over to the rocking chair and settled down. "Thank you," Happy whispered. Despite her usual stoicism, her voice was thick with emotion.

Toby had never seen a sight more beautiful in his entire life. If not for the children left unattended in the kitchen, he could've watched Happy and the baby all night. "I couldn't have done this without you. So, thank you." Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and headed into the kitchen. The moment he stepped over the threshold, Brendan came running and buried his pizza-face into the leg of Toby's jeans. Now he was soaked _and_ dirty…and yet, Toby couldn't find it in his heart to be angry as he stared down at Brendan's grimy face.

"Where's Happy?" Brendan demanded.

"I'm happy to see you too, buddy," Toby chuckled. Connor had fallen asleep in the high chair, his dark head lolling against the side. After cleaning up the plates and putting the pizza away, Toby lifted Connor up with a slight grunt. "I swear you kids get bigger every time I see you." He grinned at Brendan who was 'helping' to clean up pushing crumbs onto the floor. "Come on, it's time to get ready for bed."

"I don't want to," Brendan whined but followed Toby into the bedroom anyway. "My other babysitter always lets me stay up late!"

"Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with me for tonight and I'm all about bedtime. Go wash up and brush your teeth…and if you're lucky, I will tell you one of my world-famous bedtime stories!" That did not motivate Brendan as much as Toby would've liked but the kid trudged into the bathroom with little argument. Meanwhile, Toby wrestled Connor into pajamas, wiped down his face and hands before settling him into his toddler bed. Brendan popped out of the bathroom two minutes later in a pair of Superman pajamas. "Did you brush your teeth?"

There was a long pause. "Yes?"

"Brendan…" Toby warned.

The four year old let out a low whine and stomped back into the bathroom. Toby grinned to himself as he heard the water go on and the electric toothbrush start up. Gingerly, he pulled the sheets and the blanket up to Connor's chest to keep him warm. Brendan finished up in the bathroom and made a flying leap onto his bed, "I'm ready for my story, Uncle Toby!"

Toby dimmed the lights in the boys' bedroom and pulled up a chair. "This is a story about a princess and a joker."

"Ew! I hate stories about princesses!" Brendan wrinkled his nose. "They're _so_ boring."

"Boring, huh? Well, this story has a brave rescue and planes!" Toby could already tell the boy's interest was piqued. "But if you want me to read you Goodnight Moon for the thousandth time—"

Brendan wiggled beneath the blankets, "Okay, okay! I want to hear the princess story!" Tugging his teddy bear from the other side of the bed, Brendan laid down and stared at Toby with wide eyes. "_Please_, Uncle Toby?"

Chuckling softly, Toby nodded. "Once upon a time there was a brave princess named Happy and a wise joker named Tobias. They lived in a pretty nifty kingdom about thirty minutes south of here…" His lips curved into a smile, "One day there was a terrible glitch in the airplanes' software—"

"What's software?" Brendan interrupted.

"It's a program for a computer," Toby explained.

"Like my video games?" Brendan lit up, "This story is cool!"

Toby bit back a smirk, "If the brave princess and the wise joker didn't get the software fixed, the planes would crash!" Tugging the blanket up around Brendan to make him more comfortable, he paused for dramatic effect. "Well they hurried off with the oafish agent. He wasn't too smart." Brendan's eyelids were starting to droop as Toby continued. "The princess blacked out ten blocks and the doors opened right up. Then the wise joker stepped in to find the technology that would save the day. After they brought it back, everything was fixed, all the people were saved and the wise king and brave princess lived happily ever after. The end…" Maybe it wasn't the whole story, he'd left a few things out, but it did the trick. Brendan was out like a light.

"You left out the part where you killed the hard drive and Walter and Paige had to drive two hundred miles an hour under the plane to pick up that software." Happy smirked as she leaned in the doorway. Brendan, who was overwhelmed by the activity of the evening, had fallen asleep before Toby finished.

"Shh…" Toby winked at Happy before carefully sliding away from the bed. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, he flicked on the nightlight before easing the bedroom door closed. Now that all three kids were sleeping soundly, there was an eerie quiet that hung over the house.

Happy and Toby walked in tandem toward the kitchen. Toby immediately started cleaning up the highchair while Happy grabbed a broom. The silence was deafening as they moved around each other, neither one quite sure of what to say. Unsurprisingly, it was Toby who broke the silence. "I really appreciate your help. I couldn't have done this on my own."

"You'd have been fine," Happy countered. "You got the baby bathed and in bed. You did the same with the boys. What did I do?"

"You kept them from self-destructing while I did the other stuff," Toby peered over at her. "Happy, our roles could've just as easily been reversed. Bathing children and putting them in clothes is hardly rocket science."

"Rocket science is easy. Brendan was asking me all these personal questions and I wanted to run, Toby!" Happy wanted to run to Toby. She let out a shaky breath and plopped down on a kitchen chair. "I'm a coward."

Toby tossed the remnants of Connor's pizza into the trash and padded over to where Happy was sitting. "You are not a coward for not wanting to tell your life story to an impertinent four year old. It's just the age. They're very curious but you handled it well." Laying a hand gently on her shoulders, he held her gaze, "Did this make you want to be a mother any less?"

Happy paused, mulling over the question before she shook her head. "No, not at all…" The warmth of Toby's hand against her shoulder was comforting and before she could stop herself, she leaned against him. "Three kids might be too many, though."

Chuckling softly, Toby brushed a strand of dark hair from Happy's face, "Well, it's important to know your limits." Toby's fingertips trailed over her cheek as he gazed at her. "I've missed you."

"You've been busy with Rachel and her family," Happy bristled. "I doubt you had a chance to think about me at all."

"Happy, I am always thinking about you." Toby's expression softened. "I hate the way the way things ended between us. You never got to hear my side of things after you talked to Rachel…" Before she could interrupt, Toby leaned forward and captured her lips. "Happy…" He rested his forehead against hers, "I don't have much experience in relationships. My mother was insane and turned me out when I was a kid, my engagement to Rachel failed, and I've been afraid of getting burned ever since." Toby cast his eyes away for a moment, "Look at the people we know. How many of them have healthy relationships with their parents? The odds of us screwing a kid up are greater than the chances of us having a well-adjusted one…"

Happy remained silent this time. Toby needed to get this off his chest and she owed it to him to listen without judgment. Nodding slightly in encouragement, her lips curved into a smile when he looked relieved.

"This past week I've had a chance to reflect. I talked to Rachel's dad, he was my mentor and a father figure in my life. I asked him about what being a father meant to him and he said it meant 'embracing the chaos'." Toby chuckled as he glanced around the house, "I think that was a pretty accurate depiction, wouldn't you say?" He grinned wider, "It also means that we can't control all the variables. We could end up with a child who has learning difficulties or physical deformity, or it could be triplets. Or…you might not be able to get pregnant at all." Toby could sense the tension rising in her. "Sylvester can tell us the exact statistics but the point I'm making is that you need to be prepared for anything. You need to decide if you're willing to take the risk…" Toby let out a shaky breath, "So, are you?"

Happy was quiet for a moment before she nodded, "I've thought a lot about this. The possibility of having a child who's different, gifted or otherwise, was a factor in my analysis. The answer is still yes."

"Okay." Toby leaned in and kissed her again, his hand fisting in her hair.

"Okay?" Happy tugged away from him, her heart thundering in her chest. "What are you saying?"

"I've always been a gambling man…so I'm in." Toby clarified. "It's exciting and unconventional and I am a little bit terrified of what the pregnancy hormones are going to do to you…but if you want this, I'm all in." Happy wrapped herself in his arms and he pressed one more kiss to her lips. "God, when I get you home tonight…"

Happy felt as if she would burst with happiness as she kissed him again, "I'm going to clean up in the playroom. You finish in here…I have a feeling it'll be better if we spend a few minutes apart. I'm not sure I can keep my hands off of you." Toby let out a low growl and she was forced to walk faster. When she got into the other room, Happy felt tears burn in her eyes as she leaned against the wall. Everything was falling into place…and it was all thanks to Toby Curtis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then...<strong>

**Happy Tuesday! And thank you so much for all the support I've gotten on Tumblr and Twitter for this story. My Scorpion muses have been a little sleepy lately. Oops! But I got back on track today after watching Talismans again. And OH GOD MY QUINTIS FEELS ARE BACK! This was an ENORMOUS chapter, almost 5000 words. I really hope it makes up for the wait!**

**If you want more of this story, I am very review motivated. Hit me up on Tumblr (Thundershirts), Twitter (MarinaBlack99), PM, Review, let me hear your voice! It really helps!**

**This chapter would not have been possible without my amazing beta and Thunderbuddy, Josephine (JustVisiting80) who is the most epic person on earth. Round of applause for JoJo!**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Marina**


	9. Chapter 9

"So…do I just stick it in?" Toby shifted uncomfortably and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Are you insane?" Happy huffed, "You can't just go barreling in with no lubrication!" She nudged him aside. "Give it to me! You clearly cannot do this yourself."

"Happy, I told you I could do it and I can!" Toby batted Happy's hands away. Bending at the waist, he held his breath as he gently inserted the piece exactly where she indicated. Twisting lightly, he felt it slide into place and he let out a whoop of joy. "Booyah! I am the man!"

Walter paused in the doorway, face was molded into a mask of concern. "What is going on in here?"

Happy grabbed a rag, wiping the excess grease from her fingertips. "I was showing Toby a few simple tricks for proper engine maintenance." Relief spread over Walter's features and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? What did you think was happening?"

Toby's eyebrows shot upwards as he moved to Happy's side, "Walter, Walter, Walter!" He chastised, "Do you really think we'd be doing _that_ in the office? Never mind that it's the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday." Then, Toby grinned widely, "We'd at least wait until you and Paige went to pick up Ralph from school."

"Toby!" Happy elbowed Toby in the ribs.

"Ow, my spleen!" Toby groused but it was clear from his jovial expression that he was not actually hurt. He licked his lips, waiting to hear the rest of what Walter wanted to say. "I'm sensing discomfort in your posture that would've resolved once you realized we were not, in fact, having sex in the garage. So, what is it? Another case?"

Walter widened his stance, forcing his arms by his side to quell the hesitance he was feeling. "No, nothing like that. This is more of a personal matter…" He cleared his throat several times. "Paige has tasked me with inviting you two for dinner tonight. She thinks that we should socialize more and this was an agreeable compromise." It was clear from his expression that he did not exactly share the same opinion. However, Paige was the most important person in his life—other than Ralph—and he would do anything she asked of him without question. "So, dinner is at six o'clock at my apartment. Paige is making a roast." Without waiting for a response, he headed for the door before turning back to face them, "Wine is a customary hostess gift."

Happy and Toby exchanged a glance as Walter hightailed it out of the garage. There was a brief pause before Happy picked up her wrench again, "What just happened there?" She replied. "I could have sworn we were invited on a double date with Paige and Walter but…that doesn't sound right."

"I'm as shocked as you are, sweetheart."

"I told you not to call me sweetheart at work." Happy pointed her wrench at him menacingly. Turning her attention back to working on the engine, she leaned against the table. "I'm set here. Why don't you go pick up wine and head back to the apartment. I need to go back to my condo and grab some fresh clothes." She turned to him, "I'll pick you up on my way to Walt's."

Toby grabbed his wallet from his desk, "Why don't I pick you up?" He glanced at her, "It's traditional for a man to pick up a woman on their first official date." Honestly, he and Happy spent all their free time together and had been working incredibly hard on getting pregnant…but they had never really _dated_ one another. Happy was extremely guarded and this was no exception. "You know, I've never actually seen the inside of your condo."

Happy shrugged, "It's four walls and a roof. Nothing exciting or special about it…"

"So you won't mind if we stay at your place tonight then?" Toby watched her posture stiffen. "Aha!" He cried, pointing a finger at her, "I was right! You don't want me to see your place. Why?" He frowned. "You're a secret hoarder, aren't you? Or maybe you have exotic pets…are you hiding a massive iguana tank?"

Scoffing in annoyance, Happy dropped her wrench onto the table. "I am not a hoarder! And iguanas? Really?" She shook her head, "Your apartment is closer to work, plain and simple." Plus, she didn't need him psychoanalyzing her entire life from top to bottom based on the place she chose to live. "I have to come back this way and besides, I'm not going to be drinking tonight. It just makes sense for me to pick you up!"

Toby put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright," He capitulated, "You win for tonight." He'd been casually dropping hints for several weeks now that he wanted to see the place where his baby would grow up. Although Happy seemed perfectly comfortable in his apartment, it was not suitable for children. There was only one bedroom and a crib would not fit; not to mention the balcony a child could easily slip through and fall. Yet every time he mentioned it, she would find a way to change the subject. Toby was more than happy to give her some time to ease into it but sooner or later, he would have to resort to more nefarious tactics. Grabbing his hat, he placed it on his head, "Should I pick up white or red?"

"Get one of each," Happy dug in her pocket and pulled out a twenty, "And some sparkling water, if you don't mind. I won't be drinking but at least I won't seem out of place." Holding out the money, she rolled her eyes when Toby blatantly ignored her offering. He was already halfway out the door when she tore into him, "I get that you want to wear the pants in this relationship but I can pay for booze, I can drive my damn self to a date, and I sure as hell don't want you needling me about my privacy."

Toby whirled to face her, "Why should you have to pay for wine you aren't even going to be drinking?" He sighed, "Happy, every single part of you turns me on. You are a badass woman who can do it all on her own is amazing." He closed the distance between them, "You don't _need_ me. You _want_ me…and that is so powerful. I don't want to argue with you about this. I respect you but I'm still paying for the wine." Toby kissed her swiftly, his lips lingering over hers as he sighed. "I will see you tonight."

Happy forgot to be angry with Toby in that moment. Maybe she was just feeling oversensitive…the closer she got to Toby, the more she felt like she needed to keep up her guard. Trying for a baby was not just sex all the time. They talked at length about Toby's mother and her mental illness, about how growing up in the foster system changed Happy, and their hopes and dreams for the child they would conceive. Happy wasn't sure when it happened but their 'mutually beneficial relationship' had changed quiet drastically over the last few weeks and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle that; lashing out at Toby was a byproduct of her insecurity. She would just have to make it up to him later…

Once the wine and sparkling water were acquired, Toby headed back to his apartment. Happy infused every corner of the place now; her clothes hung in his closet, she'd brought her travel mugs for coffee, and there were leftovers in the fridge that she'd cooked. It made him uneasy how used he was to sharing this space with Happy. When she got pregnant, he was afraid of the changes. Would she return to her condo? Would they grow distant? Would she still want to be intimate with him? What if she insisted on living alone and then needed him in the middle of the night? All of these questions plagued him but until she was actually pregnant, he felt he couldn't address them. Instead, he was searching for some way—_any_ way—to cement his position in her life. Toby did not want to be pushed aside.

As promised, Happy ran back to her condo to change. She found a skirt in the back of her closet and paired it with a nice blouse. This was an important moment and she didn't want to screw it up in any way. Afterward, she picked Toby up on the way to Walter's apartment. Toby had changed into a suit that made him look even more handsome than usual. Because he could read her like an open book and knew she found him attractive, he walked around like the cock of the walk. Happy rolled her eyes but smirked nonetheless; Toby was something else.

Toby was poised to knock when he heard Paige's voice from inside the house. "Come on in, I'm just putting the finishing touches on dinner!" Paige called from the kitchen. Walter stepped back to admit them into the apartment, taking the bottles of wine that Toby offered as he went. Paige tugged her apron off as she greeted Happy and Toby, hugging them each. "And you brought wine, that was so thoughtful! Thank you!" Walter and Toby helped themselves to beer while Paige opened up the bottle of white wine, "Happy? What can I get you?"

"I'm going to stick with the sparkling water for now," Happy followed Paige into the kitchen and pitched in slicing bread while Paige stirred the gravy. Happy sensed the burning question that Paige was trying not to ask. "I'm just being careful. Nothing is official yet."

Paige peered at the boys who were blissfully oblivious to anything happening in the kitchen. "I know you've only been trying for a few weeks but how do you feel?" She took a sip of her wine and leaned against the counter. "I didn't know I was pregnant with Ralph until I was almost in the second trimester but looking back? There were signs."

"I don't feel any different. If there are, I haven't noticed them yet… " At least physically, nothing had changed. Happy sighed as she arranged all the bread in a basket that Paige laid out; it was a welcome distraction, at least for a moment. "Can I ask you something? About your ex?" She waited for Paige to nod before continuing. "Was he somewhat overbearing when you pregnant?"

"Drew was never really the paternal type." Paige exhaled sharply. "Don't get me wrong, he was supportive when I told him I was keeping the baby but there was always a part of me that knew he wasn't going to stick around." She glanced at Toby who was showing Walter something on his phone. "Why? Has Toby been that way lately?"

Happy nodded curtly, "He's always been protective but it seems to be getting worse. He keeps pushing me to let him see my condo. He wants to pay for everything. He damn near insisted he pick me up tonight even though his place is on my way to Walter's. For lack of a better explanation, it's like he wants to show me he can play role of a traditional husband and father." She licked her lips, "But we haven't really talked about what a baby will mean for our non-relationship…"

Paige nibbled on a cracker as she sipped her wine. "You still don't believe you're in a relationship? Happy, you've been like an old married couple since the day I met you. Maybe you don't want to admit it because love is terrifying but what you have with Toby is the real deal. I think you should give it a chance." Paige watched Happy's expression sour and she chuckled softly. "Come on, would it be so bad?"

"I'm fine the way things are. Labels always make things more complicated and that's the opposite of what I want. I don't need a ring on my finger or a piece of paper to show that Toby is committed to this and he's going to make a great dad." Happy replied. "I'm good with the way things are."

"Well, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." Paige smiled brightly. "Come on, let's get the rest of this served up. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Across the room, Toby kept his voice low as he scrolled through the images on his phone. Every once in a while he peered behind him to make sure that Happy and Paige were still in the kitchen. "Well? Do you think she's going to like it?"

"This is not my area of expertise," Walter shook his head. "I can tell you that the chances of it being a blood diamond are approximately four percent, the tensile strength of the setting appears strong, and the clarity of the diamond is quite good." He glanced at Toby out of the corner of his eye. "You aren't asking about the ring, are you?"

"You know Happy better than anyone," Toby shot a furtive glance toward the kitchen. "I trust your judgment." He held the phone a little closer. "It's not flashy, I didn't think Happy would want something ostentatious. And it's made of stainless steel and while it is not the most popular choice, I think that she will appreciate that it's incredibly durable but also equally nonreactive."

Walter took a moment to compose his thoughts before he spoke. "It's perfect, pal…but you have to prepare yourself for when she turns you down."

Toby shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I want to make it very clear to her that I am all in…" The truth was, Toby already knew Walter was right. If he pushed Happy too quickly, she would shut down and they'd be right back to square one. Unfortunately, that awareness did nothing to change the desire Toby had to cement what they had once and for all. "One day Happy Quinn is going to be my wife." _Very soon_, Toby hoped.

"Dinner's ready!" Paige announced as she carried the roast in on a platter and set it in the middle of the table. Paige took her place beside Walter, smiling as Toby slipped into the chair next to Happy. "I want to propose a toast to our very first double date." She narrowed her eyes when neither of her three companions looked particularly happy about it. "Guys, this is a big moment. We are _couple friends_." Still, there was no response and she sighed. "This is what I get for getting involved with geniuses…" Paige lamented.

Happy raised her glass, "Well I'd like to propose a toast to Paige for organizing this. This is a beautiful meal and thank you for inviting us." She took a sip of her sparkling water and glanced sidelong at Toby. The four of them dug into dinner heartily and the mood remained light throughout the evening. Happy and Walter got into a heated discussion about renewable energy which prompted Paige to talk about Ralph and some of his recent antics. Toby chuckled and made jokes to keep things light. He smiled and laughed but Happy was not fooled; there was something off with him.

After dinner, Toby insisted on doing the dishes and they continued to enjoy each other's company until it was nearly midnight. Paige had to get back home to relieve the babysitter and Walter looked tired. Happy and Toby said their goodbyes with promises to do this again soon. All in all, their first double date had been a success.

Toby stared out the window in silence as Happy drove the mostly deserted streets of LA. When they got back to his apartment, he leaned back in the seat. For a long time, neither of them spoke. They stared out into the darkness, watching the yellow waning moon cast a glow over the streets. Finally, Toby broke the silence. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You've been distant tonight…" Happy sighed, "Is this about earlier?"

"Not entirely," Toby admitted. "Although I find myself wondering what it is you feel you have to hide from me. We promised open communication…but I haven't been totally and completely open with you, Happy." He watched her tense. "I worry about what's going to happen when you get pregnant. I don't want you to shut me out. I want to be an active participant in your pregnancy." He swallowed hard. "But we can't raise a child at that apartment and given my credit history, I would never get a loan to buy a house. So, I am evaluating other options."

Happy let Toby's words sink in. Sticking the key back in the ignition, she backed out of his parking space and back onto the road. It only took a few minutes before she reached her place. "Come on…" Toby did not need to be told twice. In an instant he was by her side as the trekked up the three flights of stairs to her the condo. She lived on the top floor of a tri-level—one of twelve identical buildings within the development. Opening up the simple brown door, she flicked on the lights and motioned him inside.

Toby stared into the void. "There's…nothing here…"

"I have a table, a couch, and a bed with a nightstand…" Happy wrapped her arms around herself as she watched his expression soften. The walls were the same institutional beige they'd been when she'd leased the place; it clashed slightly with the carpeting was a sandy color that would hide stains extremely well, not that she'd ever made one. "I knew you were going to do this!"

"Do what?" Toby countered, "I'm just observing."

"Exactly," Happy scoffed. "You're psychoanalyzing every inch of this place. Why don't you just get it over with? Get it out of your system!"

Toby folded his arms. "There's not a single personal item in this place. Not one project, not one photo…"

"Photo of who, Toby? My family?" Happy watched him cringe. "This isn't a home to me. This is the place I lay my head." Closing the door behind him, she walked into the living room and sat down on the simple black leather couch. "I don't know where I want to raise the baby yet. But the one thing I am sure of is that I want to raise it _with you_. That's why I chose you, Toby. Whether we live here or at another apartment or if we start looking at houses, it will be the right place."

Suddenly all the fear that Toby had been feeling died away. He kissed her sweetly, "Do you want to stay here tonight or do you want to go back to my place?" Happy wrapped her arms around him tightly and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Easing her onto the sofa, he kissed down her neck. "If I didn't tell you earlier, you look beautiful tonight…and the skirt was a great choice…" Pushing the garment up her hips, he grinned at her predatorily.

Happy tugged Toby's hat off and dragged her fingers through his hair. "I don't care where we are. I want you. Right here, right now…" She murmured.

"With pleasure," Toby growled throatily as he dragged her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Eagerly, he kissed up her thigh, listening to her breathing grow harsh as he teased her. Happy tore at the buttons on his shirt, her fingers traversing every inch of flesh she uncovered. The fervor with which they made love this night was unparalleled. Long after their passion cooled and they cuddled on the sofa, Happy was sure of two things: She could no longer deny her love for Toby Curtis and she was absolutely, without a doubt, pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh I'm sorry guys, my muses have been a little off lately. I worked very hard to get this chapter out to you and I really hope you enjoy it! Please don't gorget to feed the muses. Read, review, tumblr, tweet andor PM to let me know what you think and if you want more! Every little bit counts, especially when I don't feel like writing. **

**Thank you all so much for your patience. I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina**


End file.
